GARD book 1 incomplete
by omni excalibur
Summary: this draft of this story is only for interest evaluation. if enough people like it, i will delete this draft and rewrite it and repost it.


Disclaimer: this story is incomplete and only the first of a few drafts. it was going to be my first real book but stopped due to thoughts of copy right infringement. take a look and see if you can find the similarities with other stories (books, games and animes). some of the chapters may not be complete, but if you like it, then i may try to finish it and post it here. so comment and give me your opinion. remember, this is only one of my first drafts, so there are mistakes in spelling and words. i also posted the whole project of what i had, so think of some of the future chapters as a spoiler or hint, or preview. those are definite and are subject to change if i continue this story.

if good comments are given, due to guidelines and terms, i will delete this draft when i finish rewriting the chapters. this is posted strictly for interest evaluation only and will be modified if enough people (5 or more) are interested in this story.

Book:1

Chapter: 1

Changing Times - Face your Destiny

Nicholai found himself standing in the vast darkness that seemed to show no end. No light, no sights and no sound. A dream, the same dream he had had for quite some days now. Over and over, the same thing, he would always find himself in this darkness. He began to walk in the direction he was facing looking for anything that would stand out, a light, a sound, an object, anything.

After a while of walking, the ground began to move and the seemingly normal ground was a metal surface. Two green glowing mechanical eyes looked straight at him, the glow of the eyes giving enough light for him to see what he was standing on.

It was a hand, a giant metal hand, which seem to belong to the figure in shadow currently staring at him. The figure brought him up to its eye level and it focused on him with a kind- hearted intent. Nicholai could feel its intentions and knew that it was not evil.

Although he also felt another presents in the same area a second one, one with hatred and a cruel heart. This was what Nicholai feared in the darkness.

A red glow began to illuminate the surrounding area making it easier for Nicholai to see the unit.

The unit's main color seemed a grayish silver color, with blue, black and red. The unit had no wings and no equipment that seemed like weapons other then the standard armaments.

A voice came from behind him. "Welcome to my world." It said making Nicholai turn around to see who had called him. The GARD he was standing on lowered him to the ground so that he could climb off.

GARD was short for General Armor Resistance Defender.

A GARD was a giant robotic unit that was used for anything from construction to war. There're many types of GARDs, types for air, land and sea, Human or Warrior types, animal types –some that resembled cheetahs, bird, bears and such-, and vehicle types –like jets, tanks, hover crafts and more-. Each was custom built for their specific pilot's skills and preference.

It is said that the resistance against the Zerian empire created the GARDs first because of their lack of forces. But then the Zerian empire created some of their own, putting the war into a sudden stalemate. At that point the Zerian Empire named their units ZGARD which was short for Zerian Guidance Armor Resistance Destroyer, in aim to crush the resistance once and for all, which the ZGARDs were doing quite well.

To Nicholai's surprise he saw a crimson red GARD in front of him. Its appearance was that of a demon with wings and a hateful spirit. Its face was bare and shown teeth capable of tearing a GARD apart. The crimson GARD seemed part bio that when it opened it's mouth drool dripped from it's sharp teeth. As much as it scared Nicholai it also made him wonder about it. He had never heard of a bio GARD, because all GARDs were fully mechanical.

"Who are you?" Nicholai tried to yell across to the red unit, but found himself merely asking it in a normal tone. The attempt made the fear in him freeze and he began to feel chilled. The voice of the red GARDs pilot laughed an evil and semi-psychotic laugh that frightened Nicholai to his bones. Did this person know something he didn't?

Out of nowhere the crimson red GARD disappeared and like lighting struck the GARD that Nicholai was standing by. At first just the shock of the speed had surprised him. But then Nicholai noticed something that feared him to the point of sanity. The GARD he was with, his GARD had lost. The red GARD had come to fast for his to react. The crimson GARD had ripped its hand through its chest. His unit struggled to break free, but before it could do anything the crimson unit began to savagely tear Nicholai's unit apart. With in seconds the GARD that Nicholai felt safe around was destroyed.

After it was done the crimson unit turned to NIcholai and the pilot's voice came "Now it's your turn"

Nicholai awoke calmly but with terror from the nightmare. His heart raced as his eyes wondered the dark room search for familiar ground. He sat up and placing a hand to his face to stabilize his mind and keep him focused on what was happening around him.

In the quite he heard the wind blow outside his room. He looked out his window at the stars cape. His mind began to wonder at the mysteries of his dream. What did it mean? What was it telling him?

The questions raking his brain, plus the returning fatigue were making him weary. So with that he returned to sleep hoping for some good dreams.

The next time Nicholai awoke, it was morning. He had gotten up only to lay near by the tongo tree and daydream at his usual spot at the top of a hill near Leisen. So there he lay cross legged and stretched out under the tree.

It was there he met his first real friends and it was there they always stayed to get away from the harsh reality of their families and home, going there when they wanted to hide. The hill over looked the village to where they could see it from the front to the back.

Nicholai was 20 now. His eyes were not the best to where he had to where glasses. Nicholai was not a physical person so he let his strength decrease over his years.

He lay back under the tree that stood tall at the top of the hill, watching the clouds pass by and thinking of the dream he had. Dreaming and thinking of the dreams he had while he slept were his favorite of hobbies. He would daydream of heroic adventures like the ones he read in stories, and he would always plan to go on one, to explore the world and see what he could, to have stories written about him, and his wild adventures to save the world. That was what he wanted most of all.

Leisen was a peaceful village. Its population was small with 80 residents, with each person and family knowing the other, The village was located out of the way, surrounded by mountain and vast hills and having only one road leading in and out of the village. Every adult had the same secret and tried to hide it as best they could from their children, hoping that they would not have to get involved. The villagers tried their best to hide and not be bothered from the Zerian Empire.

"Back in the days of old, there lived a great hero by the name of Nicholai." That's what they would say. "The greatest hero that ever lived" The ancients would tell the young children. "A dreamer who had his dreams come true." But the truth was that he knew that nothing like that could happen to him, there were too many problems for him. He was too afraid to leave his home. He didn't know where to start. He just wasn't ready to leave all that he knew. It was just too hard for him. He'd rather dream it then live the dream. It was the safest thing to do.

Lance, Lace, and Nicholai, they were the best of friends. Lance was three years older then the other two, so he was like a big brother to Lace and Nicholai.

They treated each other like sibling, always watching each others back, supporting them and making sure they stayed out of trouble. Although as of late Lance was around less because he would almost always have business outside of the village. Nicholai and Lace at first wondered about it, but then thought nothing more about it, not knowing that the business was to do with them.

Lace was not originally born in Leisen, She was brought there one day by a mysterious man who the three never saw again. She was a hard worker, top of the class and always hung around Lance. She was smart, beautiful, and almost always had a smile and Nicholai like her for that. Though he could see that Lace like someone else. She liked Lance; it was apparent, and all very obvious. Nicholai was a little jealous about it, but tried not to show it.

Nicholai had been so caught up in reminiscing about the past that he did not notice the person coming up the hill.

"There you are." The person said waking Nicholai from his daydream. "I've been looking all over for you." It was Lace. Her voice to Nicholai was kind, friendly and soft hearted. He loved hearing her talk. She stood over him looking down at him with her hand to her side. She had dark reddish brunet hair which she had tied into an upward pony tail with a cream colored ribbon and had her bangs frilled to the side of her eyes. Her eyes were a splendid light ocean blue. She wore a small silver necklace with a sapphire crystal in the shape of a flower that shinned with the sun's light. The necklace was given to her from Lance as a birthday gift. She also wore light blue long sleeve jacket that came just above her waist over a white v-neck shirt. and long tight, light brown pants with slender boots. Her whole appearance was grand beauty to Nicholai, as it always was.

He simply gave a smile at her question and asked "Why?" She thought about what to say, and finding no good answers, changed the subject with another question "What were you doing?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"Just thinking, you know the usual" Nicholai answered as he turned his gaze to look past her.

"about what?" She asked with a cute shy playful gesture of interest.

Nicholai looked at her for moment, then put a finger to her face as if to push her back with it, and said winking at her with a smile "Now, That's a secret."

Lace smiled and laughed at Nicholai's gesture and responded. "I bet it was about your great heroic adventures again." She said as she moved to the side and sat beside him.

Nicholai watched her and responded sarcastically playful "You think you know me so well don't you?"

"Of course I do," She said looking up at the sky as a cool wind blow past her, making a few strands of her hair fly into her eyes, she then brushed it away. The scene made Nicholai speechless for awhile. It made her look stunningly beautiful as it gave her an even more angelic appearance and Nicholai remembered why he liked her so much.

The fact was that Nicholai and Lace spent so much time together when Lance was away, that she knew Nicholai well enough to know what he was thinking most of the time, and this was one of those times. In fact, even though she said what she said, she knew he was thinking of the past. He had been doing that for a while now. She didn't quite know why, "the past is past" was what she came to think. She didn't care on if she ever found out about her origins, she had a family and friends that loved and cared about her.

It had been two weeks since Lance was away this time, so the two decided to wait for him at the entrance to the village. He told them that he would return at noon two weeks after his leave. So until noon they decided to sit at the tree and talk about what type of adventures Lance might have had this time, how he must have seen many things in the land and how he would bring something back for the both of them.

When they were younger the three would dream up stories of heroic knights battling fears enemies and saving the world. Nicholai loved hearing about the real hero's and how they saved the world from the evils of the world.

It didn't take long for the day to pass. Nicholai and Lace were having so much fun talking about Lance that they almost missed his arrival. As soon as they realized the time they got to their feet and raced to the meeting spot where they saw Timothy, he was wearing his best normal attire, which was a pale green shirt and a pair of light brown long pants. He was also waiting, only he was waiting for his brother. They greeted each other with a smile and a hand shake. Nicholai and Timothy were really close as friends.

Timothy or Timmy for short, was five years younger then Nicholai, but he was extremely smart. Him and his father worked on damaged GARDs that they would find on old battle fields. Timmy and his father had been building a custom GARD that would be just for Chris, Timmy's older bother who was the same age as Nicholai but always left with Lance out of the village.

Timmy had black hair and brown eyes, he always wore long army green pants stained with grease and oil, and a green shirt. Even if you didn't know him, you could tell that his favorite color was green.

Timmy's house was on a cliff that half circled the village. They had hollowed out the cliff and made it into a secret hanger for their GARDs. They had two warrior types and two small bird types.

The bird types were the type used for one person travel. It had two machine guns for minimal defense. They were also smaller then the average GARD, so even with the weapons, they would not be able to stand against a normal size fully armored and fully armed Imperial GARD.

So the three waited a few hours until the sun began to set, they began to realize that something was not right, that there must have been a problem. Where were they? Lance and Chris, was there really a problem? These were the questions they were asking themselves. They decided to go further down the path, which turn round a tall hill which cradled the village from the outside. Once they got to the bend the show what they hoped was not real. They saw both Lance and Chris on horse back heading toward them and behind them, a group of three Imperial Warrior GARDs chasing them. It appeared that the Imperial GARDs had been fighting while Lance and Chris got away. A dark green armored GARD flow past them and landed in side the village catching everyone off guard. It was most likely the leader of the group as it shared the marking of a commanding officers unit. The other two units followed and did the same.

Once landing, they open fired on the two travelers, missing them by feet. It was clear that the GARDs weren't trying to kill them, but merely trying to stop them. "Why?" was the real question now.

Timmy couldn't just watch as his bother was attacked, he ran home being careful not to be seen by the attacking GARDs. Nicholai was stunned to the point of being paralyzed that he didn't know what to do.

While Lace ran toward Lance and Chris leaving Nicholai alone, she wanted to be near Lance incase anything happened to him.

Then green GARD turned its attention toward Nicholai and took aim with it's gun. The unit was just about to fire when it was hit from the side creating an explosion that knocked Nicholai off his feet. Once he hit the ground he realized what was happening and decided to take shelter behind the wall of the steep hill.

The Imperial GARDs stopped their attack to aid and cover their fallen commander who was already getting up, and the cannon that had shot it was destroyed by one of the two trooper units. Nicholai looked over at where Lace had ran off to and saw that she, Lance and Chris were alright and were close to where he was. Lace had hopped in to Lances horse when he had got close to her.

Once they had gotten to him. Chris, Lance and Lace dismounted from the horses and the four hide and thought of a plan to defeat their intruders which was not going to be easy.

Mean while the Imperial GARDs were taking down the villages hidden defenses one by one, until the village was finally disarmed and helpless.

"We have taken your village hostage." said a voice that came from the green unit. It was quite hard to tell if the voice was male or female. "come out or I will start killing them one by one" it said again as it raised it's gun to take aim at a family that was huddled together.

"I have no choice" Lance said looking down.

"What do you mean?" Nicholai and Lace said at once. Chris put his hand out to stop Nicholai and Lace. "Their after me." Lance admitted looking up at Lace with eyes of remorse and sorrow. It was clear what he was planning to do. Tears ran down Lace's face as she got the message in Lance's look. Nicholai was still lost and could figure out what was happening "What was Lance talking about? Why would they be after him?" He kept asking himself over and over, until Lance got up and placed a hand on Nicholai's shoulder. Then he turned to Chris and said "Watch over them" as he walked out into the clear where the Imperial GARDs were. The events in that spot were so hectic that Nicholai didn't hear what the green GARD had said before… Gun fire, Nicholai turned in time to see Lance be ripped apart by the units shots which were half the size of a person. Blood splattered everywhere. Some had even landed on the now three in hiding. The shock of losing Lance in such a graphic way had begun to push Nicholai over the edge. Behind him Lace was also suffering from her own trama as the blood had splattered across her face.

He could feel a rush of hatred and darkness fill his soul and that's when he heard it.

"Let me fight" it was the voice from his dreams, the one that wished to kill him.

"Let me take care of this" it said in a fears and dark tone.

The power of it was too over whelming, all at once Nicholai let out a mighty scream, and ever thing went black.

Even though he could not see, he could feel and hear what was happening. He could also feel his senses begin to leave him. He could hear and feel what used to be his hand hit against one of the units, and instead of breaking his hand, damage the metal armor. Then his sense of feeling left him and he heard the sounds of gun fire and shots zooming past him. Then he heard someone yell, but then his hearing left him.

He was alone in darkness, just drifting peacefully now, not knowing what was going on outside. He wanted to know if his friends were alright, if Lace was safe. But there was no way for him to know now. So he drifted in the silence, the calm and peaceful silence, until he finally awoke.

Chapter: 2

New Friends - First fight

When Nicholai awoke his head was in pain as he got up. He found himself in his bed in his house which seemed to be untouched by the attack. Which he hoped was another horrible dream he had that night. But he knew that wasn't true. He had no clue of what happened after he blacked out and wished to find out from someone, anyone he could.

The sun was out and he could hear people talking outside of his room.

He got out of bed and headed for the door out of his room and opened it to find that in the next room there was a town meeting. They seemed to have been talking about the events from that night, and from what he saw, the thoughts everyone had in the room were not good thoughts. He could see and feel them glare at him with hate and discuss. Nicholai felt small and wanted to run and hide. So he did, he ran for the door out of the house and he continued running until he reached the spot under the tree he always went to.

When he got there, he found Lace kneeling down back towards him. She was facing the tree, or something under it. He walked up beside her and noticed that she was crying, he then placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, she looked up at him and suddenly her mood changed. It wasn't a good mood either. Something in her eyes told him that she did not want him to be there. It was hate. She began to whisper something so soft and quiet that he could not hear her.

Apparently something had happened that made everyone, even his closest friend hate him. He backed away slowly from her, as she began to get up. Her whispers becoming slowly louder, then without warning she lunged at him with a killer intent grabbing him by the neck and bringing him to the ground. As she did her voice had become a yell "They were after you!" she repeated over and over as she had his neck in her hands squeezing titer and titer. Nicholai's eyes widen and he stopped struggling with her when he heard what she was saying, and that's when it all made sense to him as to why everyone hated him.

A great sense of remorse came upon him, and he suddenly felt real sick. He could feel Lace's hand growing titer around his neck and he wished she would just kill him already. To know that the GARDs were really after him made Lance's death seem meaningless. Tears fell from his eyes as he cried. Lace was still in her anger but when she saw Nicholai cry, her anger subsided for that time and she let go of him and got off of him. Nicholai just laid there tears running down the side of his face. Lace sat by him knowing that he was feeling worse. To have such a burden and blame be forced upon him like it was, was something that was tearing him apart inside.

After awhile of thought Lace got up and headed for the village, Nicholai had already stopped crying. He saw Lace get up and walk over him toward the village. He sat up and turned to her.

"Where are you going?" he asked her. She stopped where she was and looked down and said "I need to talk to the elders." She was just about to continue her walk when Nicholai said "I'm sorry, It should have been me." Lace stood there a little longer then without a response continued down the hill.

Nicholai looked up at the great tree that stood before him then followed it down to its great roots and then to the ground where he saw it.

Nicholai got up and walked over to a stone plaque near the tree. He didn't remember it being there before. He took a closer look and read "In memory of Lance, A hero among the rest, a great friend, son, and protector." Nicholai could feel the tear threaten to come out as he read it. His best friend was dead and for all he knew, it was his fault. Lance died for him.

Nicholai stood there for a long while partly to say his respects and ask for Lance's forgiveness. But also because he was afraid of what everyone will say, think and do when they see him.

Near the plaque Nicholai saw that everyone placed a flower there in respect to Lance. Then he saw just below that plaque a small shiny necklace that very much resembled Lace's.

"Maybe she dropped it." He thought. "I know one thing. If Lance were here, he would want her to keep it in memory of him." He said to himself.

He stuck the necklace in his pocket and took a deep breath as he closed his eyes and turn to the village. "I guess I should go down there." He said as he began his walk.

When he got to the bottom of the hill he saw Chris, Markus, Timmy, and Lace gathered in a small group. They were discussing something so he decided to join them.

"We should leave now, while everyone's recovering." Chris said

"Your right, I'll get my things." Lace agreed then ran off toward her home.

Nicholai had just reached the group. When the remaining company turned to look at him.

"What's going on?" he ask a little uncertain.  
"Chris, why don't you tell him while I get everything ready." Markus said. Chris nodded and walked over to Nicholai.  
"Timothy, I will need your help" Markus said and the both of them left to their home.

"We need to leave the village." Chris began as he walked with Nicholai back up the hill one arm over Nicholai's shoulder.

"We do? Why?" Nicholai asked in wonder.

"To protect it" Chris stated with a partly triumphant voice. "Their after you, so now that they know where you are, they will continue to return." Chris continued.

"Who?" Nicholai asked with a little fear in his tone.

"The Zarian Empire" Chris answered.

"Wait, but aren't they the good guys?" Nichlai asked spellbound

Chris gave him a look of disbelief then said "Would good guys do this" as he point over his shoulder at the remains of the village.

Nicholai looked down "No, I guess not" he said quietly. "But if that's true then why are we taught different" Nicholai asked looking at Chris.

Chris looked up at the tree at which they had stopped at, then after a time said "Because it's the victors who write history."

It didn't take them long to prepare. Nicholai figured it'd be best if he didn't see his parents in fear that they might try to stop him. So he decided to go with Chris back t his home, waited for everyone there.

Once Chris, Lace, and Nicholai were ready they waited outside of the Markus' house.

It wasn't long before they felt a rumbling and saw the ground in front of the open up to reveal three flight-dragon personal GARDs.

Personal GARDs were small one person GARDs that were used for transport and protection in small areas that were too small for a normal size GARD.

The dragon type GARDs were armor like GARDs said to be real dragons whom evolved into these. There were three types of dragon types when it came to the personal size GARDs. There was a land type which were slow but quite strong, the air type that came in different forms and were fast, and the sea type which were only good in the water where their speeds were unrivaled.

Standing next to them was Timmy and Markus, and next to them were several bags that needed to be loaded on to the GARDs.

"Here are your transport." Markus said as Timmy and Chris began to load the bags onto either side of the GARDs.

"There's only three." Nicholai said party asking.

"Because only three of us are going" Lace said as she walked past him and loaded her bags on to her own GARD.  
The dragon-type personal GARDs were blue, green, and white. They had long necks and two front claws and two hind legs designed for high jumps into the air. They had long tails and two big long wings which were at the moment folded.

Lace had taken the green one leaving the white and blue. So Nicholai took the white. Leaving the last one for who ever was going to use it.

"Nicholai!" Timmy called to him. He was holding a sheathed sword. "here" he said as he tossed it up to him. Nicholai caught it and unsheathed it revealing a fine crafted silver double-edged blade. On it there was writing that seemed oddly familiar to him, yet he could not read it. He swung it around as he heard the blade cut through the air. Then he took one last look at it before sheathing it.

"Like it? That sword's yours" Timmy said.

Nicholai looked at him for a time. Then asked "what do you mean mine?"

But before Timmy could answer he was called over by his father.  
Nicholai hooked the sword to his belt and took a look around him. He watched Lace for a while thinking of what she was thinking. There was no expression on her face or in her eyes so it was very hard to tell. He then looked over at the blue GARD and saw that it was Chris who was going to be the pilot for it.

Once they were done loading the GARDs Markus told them to head for the Capital city east of the Tenjal forest. There they will find what their looking for. The trip would take close to three days. So with this information they set their GARDs for final fight preparations then one by one they opened the GARDs wing and launched into the air Lace went first then circled the area waiting for the other two. However before Nicholai launched, Chris told him that he would catch up to them later. Chris said that he had something to take care of in the other direction. Nicholai agreed with some uncertainty to what Chris had to do. But he trusted him and trusted his words.

The launch of his GARD was something Nicholai had rarely done. He had flown in a GARD before, he even learned how to pilot one. But he never got over the fear that something could go wrong.

He got his GARD to open it's wings which seemed to expand for some distance. It's wings were reddish with a wed like design that looked sort of like a lizards feet. Then with certainty he pulled back on the reins of the GARD.

The personal size dragon GARDs reflected it biological count parts, as they were controlled with reins much like a horse. The way you hold and what you do with the reins will decide what the GARD itself will do. The GARDs would also at times show their biological side and act as an animal would, giving cries and clicks and other sounds as if they were communicating to each other, as well as other actions. The truth to if they were living creatures was still an unproven theory.

The GARD lifted its long neck and launched itself into the air giving a small screech as it flow upward into the sky. Nicholai could feel the rush of adrenaline as he felt the wind blow past him with great speed. He didn't want it to end, for that short time he had forgotten the events that had happened, until he looked back hoping that Lance had followed him as always. However as he did he remembered that Lance was no longer with them.

He then banked off and lowered his GARD to where Lace's one was he remembered all the times the three of them would fly with the three GARDs and he would imagine that the three of them were on some grand quest even though they stayed close to the village. They would go no more the 50 yards out. He remembered how they would race to a point and back, and of the times when he and Lance would try to impress Lace by performing air stunts, and how Lace would out perform the both of them. Those days however were gone now, that he knew.

The two waited for Chris to launch and watched him leave to the west as they headed east. They didn't know what Chris had to do, they only knew of what they had to do. Nicholai couldn't help but look back and watch the only home he knew fade off into the distance. Would he ever see it again? That question rang in his head. Looking down he knew that the only way he would ever see it again is when the evil whatever it maybe was eliminated.

Until then his home will always be in danger as well as his friends and family.

They traveled for what seemed like hours, large fields of greens, yellows, reds, and blues past below them and mountains of whites, grays, greens, browns, blues and silvers pasted on the right of them, sometimes on either side of them with phenomenal speed. All through out the trip neither one spoke a word, occasionally Nicholai would look over at Lace to see how she was doing. But all she did was stair straight ahead, what she was thinking and how she felt was a mystery to him.

He then looked down at his new sword to admire it a little more. "What did Timmy mean by "It's your"?" he thought to himself. What was the reason for it?

It had been a true total of twelve hours before they had finally reached the Tenjal forest. It was an ancient forest, it's trees raised higher then any trees in the world. It was the passing point between the great deserts and the green plans. On the other side of the forest was a whole new world of heat and sand. It was said that the other side was a vishious place with many pains and sorrows, deseat and thievery. That nothing there was what it seemed. The two weren't sure themselves on if those stories were true, all they did know was that they were soon going to find out.

Lace was ahead of Nicholai, when she stopped and the edge of the front of the forest she waited awhile for Nicholai to catch up.

They stayed there for a while thinking of weither it would be easiest to go over or through the forest. Many went over for the creatures within the forest were many and dangerous, that even though it was a two day trip through, the smart travelers kept going till they reached the end. How ever there were those who were brave and either went through or stop for the night. The weak ones were never heard from and the strong would get through. For a forest as big as it was even half way to the top of it was a good deal dark to where you could not see the floor level.

"So, what do you think?" Nicholai asked Lace "the sun is setting, I think we should make camp here then continue in the morning." He suggested.

Still Lace did not answer. Instead she brought her GARD around and flought towards the trees at full speed then at the last minute banked upward. It took her only a few minutes to get to the top at that speed, she then stopped and took a long hard look at the horizon over the forest squinting her eyes at the setting sun, then she looked down at Nicholai then back at the horizon.

Nicholai had no idea what she was planning. He decided to fly up to where Lace was, so that he could try talking to her and finding out her plans.

It took some time and thought, however they eventually decided to go over the forest. If they ran into any Imperial GARDs they would duck down and fly through the forest until it was safe enough to come out again.

They had traveled for 12 hours in the cold windy climate. For those hours they had not spoken to each other. However Nicholai would ever so often look over at Lace to see how she was doing. Her face was still emotionless and hard to read.

Everything seemed to go well until they saw it, four Imperial GARD (warrior type) units. In the front was the leader, a custom GARD, it was black, green and blue. On it's left arm was a red symbol with stated that it was the leader of the group.

The others were normal Imperial GARDs with blacks, greens and blues.

Once Lace had seen them a big and evil grin appeared on her face. She was not thinking properly. She increased her speed and headed toward the Imperial GARDs. They had spotted her and started firing at her. But Lace dodged every shot.

As she headed close toward them the clouds became dark and big, covering the area in a great shadow.

Then out of no where, hale and huge rocks began to fall from the sky. The rocks and hale were not big enough to cause damage to the GARDs however, just dents in the metal.

However, after a few minutes the storm of rock and ice became more fierce, and another element was added. Fire mixed with the rocks began to pore down on the Imperial GARDs this time ripping through their armor. One by one the enemy GARDs fell victom to the onslaught of elements.

The lead GARD pilot was good however, as he dodged the rain of flaming rocks. But his luck only held out for a short time as he was struck in the left arm. The arm was ripped from the units socket and fell toward the trees below. He had made the mistake of letting the event phase him long enough to where he had become over powered.

All that time Lace's GARD had weaved in and out between the units trying to find a good spot for a close range kill. She did not know what or how the storm happened, but she thanked whatever god or gods caused it. for without it her enemies would have struck her down quickly.

As the lead Imperial GARD pilot realized the result of his mistake he began to think of his family, his wife and children who would never see him again. Then as his unit fell he decided that his death would not be in vane. He took aim at Lace and fired just before a huge chunk of flamed rock crashed through his units cockpit crushing him as it came out on the other side. The unit exploded in mid-air.

The shot fired from the enemy GARD, Lace did not catch in time. The shot struck the left wing of her GARD and everything went black.

To Nicholai the whole battle had taken no more then a minute. The storm stopped right when Lace's GARD was hit. He saw as it plumited toward the burned ground of where the rain of rocks happed fallen. Up until that moment everything had gone so quickly, but once Lace was hit, everything seemed to slow down.

Nicholai felt helpless. He didn't know what to do. He was going to lose another friend that he cared for, and he could do nothing to help her. He closed his eyes hoping that he would wake from another nightmare. But it was no use, this time it wasn't a nightmare. This time it was real.

Just as he gave up hope, he felt his GARD increase in speed. He had not done anything. The GARD as acting on it's own, and something told him that the GARD knew what it was doing.

It's speeds became remarkably fast that Nicholai had to lean forward in fear of falling off.

Once the GARD had reached a close distance to Lace's, The GARD went into a corkscrew spin right under Lace's GARD. The wind resistance generated by the spin hit Lace's GARD and brought it to a guided glide to the ground.

The pressure of the spin and speed had made Nicholai dizzy and he pasted out once his GARD had landed safely in the clearing.

Nicholai phased in and out of a deep sleep. When he was conscious for the short times, he heard voices of people talking, he also heard the sounds of GARDs. Were they Impirial?

He couldn't tell. They didn't sound like empirial GARDs. He couldn't see anything, so he only had sound to go by.

When he finally awoke it was dark and he found himself resting against the root of a large tree. In front of him there was a fire and four people sitting around it. One was a girl about his age. He only saw the back of her. She had a slender figure and nice long hair that stopped just below her shoulders.

She turned towards him and he could make out some of her facial features, and that's when he realized that she was beautiful. He had never seen anyone as beautiful other then Lace. Her eyes were that of a kind hearted person, her smile was just the same. She was like an angel. One of which he had never seen before.

"I see your awake finally" she said. Her voice was nice and yet a little playful like.

She got up and walked towards him, she wore a long pants and shoes, she had a sleeveless vest over a sleeveless shirt. Her hair came down a little past her shoulders.

She was holding something as she walked closer toward him. It seemed to be a bowl with food. Nicholai tried to sit up from where he was, and found that not all of his strength had returned to him.

Once she was close enough to him, she knelt down and handed him the bowl. "You shouldn't push yourself too much." She said with a smile.

Nicholai looked around for a few seconds then realized that he couldn't find Lace.

"Lace! Where is she?" he said in panic

The girl grabbed him by the shoulders and looking into his eyes to calm him down "Don't worry, she's safe." She said pointing to the sleeping figure in the shadows.

Nicholai was relieved. "She regained conciousness a sometime before you. She had just gone to sleep a few hours before you awoke." she reassured.

"I don't know how you did it, but you saved her life." The girl said

Nicholai began to remember what had happened, how Lace had battled the Impirial GARDs and how his GARD took control when Lace's was shot down, and saved her.

"It wasn't me" he said unsure and wearily.

The girl looked at him with surprise, "If it wasn't you then who?" she asked.

Nicholai looked at her for a moment thinking of what to say. Would she believe that his GARD had flown itself to save her? Before he could think of an answer the girl interrupted him, "oh sorry, where are my manners?" she said back to her original expression.

"I'm Jennifer, I'm the leader of this group." She said pointing to the guys sitting by the fire. But somehow Nicholai could feel that he already knew that. Had he met her before?

She took a seat to the side of Nicholai, and continued "We were told to come here, because you would be here."

Nicholai was surprised in that she would know where he would be.

"We're part of the allience against the Zarrian Empire." She said looking at him.

Nicholai had heard about a resistance force who called themselves an alliance force. But he never thought that he would meet them.

"Aren't you guys on the wrong side?" He asked, He was lead to believe that the Zarrian Empire was good, that they tried to help people.

Jennifer looked at him in puzzlement. "Didn't a Zarrian force attack you?" she asked at length.

Nicholai looked at her, then answered "not really, we sort of attacked them."

She shook her head. "No, I mean your home." she said. Nicholai was speechless. After a time he then asked "How… How do you know about that?"

She smiled at him, "I have my ways" she said mockingly tapping her head with her finger and giving a little laugh.

The two of them sat in silence for a while after. Then Jennifer told him in a compationate "Your something special, I can feel it in you" Nicholai wasn't sure what she meant by that. But he shook off the thought and continued to eat. He then realized something, "You didn't finish your introduction." He said to her. "I guess I didn't" she said looking up. She then got up grabbing Nicholai by the arm. "In that case you'll have to join me and my team at the fire." she said with a playful smile.

Nicholai gave in and followed her to where the other members of her team were around a small camp fire. There were three people sitting around the fire, to Nicholai's surprise they were all men.

"Our princess returns with her prince" One of them said sarcasticly. The guy was of fairly big size. Jennifer quickly gave him an irritated look.

The two of them sat down and she began to introduce them one by one.

Since the guy had said something, she started with the bigger one. "This is Keo, Don't mind anything he says" she said to Nicholai. She then pointed to the next one over, he was a medium built man, who seemed busy with some type of small book that Nicholai had never seen before, a light seemed to shine from it. "that's Lohan he's kind of quite." Lohan wore glasses similar to Nicholai, he also had shoulder length brown hair "He's also my science officer."

She then pointed over at the last guy who in size between the two, he was sharpening a big knife. "that's Jin, he's my second in command." The man looked up as she said it. Jin had short hair and was wearing what seemed to be a black sleeves outfit over a chain mail body suit. "He's from an assassin group allied with us. I can trust him more then anyone." Jennifer said.

She then turned to Nicholai "well, that's everyone." She said. "you should get some sleep, we have a busy day ahead of us, and I'll tell you more tomorrow" Nicholai wanted to talk more but thought it best as well because of all he had been through. He went over to where he had been. He watched them until he fell asleep.

Chapter: 3

Sneak attack - When all looks hopeless

"What is this?"

"Is it happening again"

"Why?"

Nicholai's sleep was that of an unpleasant sleep. Once again he had the same dream.

His mind within a darkness in which he could not see an end, yet his feet ran on a solid surface. Other then the echoes of his heavy breathing and the sound of his shoes hitting the ground, the voice of the darkness called out to him again. But this time the words were different:

"Soon, I will be" It would say. "You can not run"

Then like before the nameless giant with eyes that glowed light green who looked at him, it's figure a GARD in which Nicholai had never seen before.

Then like last, they are attacked by an evil crimson red twin, with eyes of red and an aura of evil and wings of a demon.

Once again the grayish GARD fell to it's counter and died, then the crimson GARD turned it's attack on Nicholai.

And once again Nicholai awoke in the middle of the night, his heart racing from the nightmare. "What is going on?" He asked himself as he looked around.

The fire had seemed to burn itself out and he was now in darkness. He could feel the dirt of the ground and the tree he had layed back on. He could hear the sounds of the animals and bugs that awoke at night.

His mind began to recollect itself and he began to remember what had happened so far.

"the dream was different in some way" he thought. He couldn't sleep no matter how hard he tried. Nicholai looked up and through the spaces of the trees he could see the starry night sky. For once since his adventure had started, his world was finally calm. But if his adventure was anything like the stories he heard, then his calm would be short lived and even shorter as time went by. Unknowing to himself Nicholai fell back to sleep, knowing that when the next he awakes his world will not be calm.

Nicholai awoke once more, this time to a chaotic scene, as his new companions ran around collecting their thing and disappearing into the trees.

"Come on." He heard a voice near him say. "We got to get out of here" It was Jennifer, she had come to get him.

"What's going on?" he asked as he got to his feet.

"I'll tell you later." She replied pulling him over to trees on the other side of what was the camp fire.

Once through the trees Nicholai saw what he did not see that night. In a small clearing there were four GARDs, each with it's own personality of design. Each was costumised to reflect it's pilot. One was a warrior type that was knelt down, another a vehicle type resembling an armored jet loaded with weapons. The last two were animal types one a gorilla the other a horse.

The Jet type unit did not look like the jets we have today, It was sleek and long, It had guns on the side and top of it, It had missiles on it's wings and had two thrusters in the back, and two on the wings which were pointed down, there were even two below the cockpit, one in the front the other in the back. It's wings were not long and the unit itself was not tall and bulky, instead low to the ground and light. The front had a long hatch that looked as though the unit can store two passengers as well as the pilot who was Lohan. This unit was painted with a silvery grey with yellows and reds marking its caution points. This one was known as "G-125 Aero"

The warrior type GARD was small in size yet as tall as a normal GARD, there were no big weapons on it, although it did seem to have knives on it's back and sides. It was black with golds, orange ands reds lining it. The cockpit of this unit seem to be in the stomach area of the unit and seemed big enough to fit three people, just that the other two would have to stand or something the unit seemed to belong to Jin who was already in his seat and activating his units systems. "G-182 Shadow Fire"

The gorilla type was the biggest in the group in width but not in length, it was colored with greys and blacks and had guns on it's arms and shoulders, on it's back it had a thruster pack that also had missile pods. It's cockpit looked to be in the chest area and looked just big enough for two people. It looked like it belonged to Keo It was named "Kongo Gunner".

The horse unit was the most elegant one of the group it was colored with blues, purples, whites and light greens, Its main body was white and most of the armor was blue.

It had a spear connected to the right leg. Nicholai saw the word "GARD" appear on the screen in front of him followed by the name "G-06 Reliant".

"Go," Jennifer said leading Nicholai to the horse type unit. There was no slowing down, Once everything was ready –which did not take too long- The four units set off at high speed going over fallen trees, and dodging up right ones. It was amazing how fast everything went.

"What's going on?" Nicholai asked again, he could not help but think that something was not right, that something bad was going to happen and there was nothing he could do about it.

"We have to get you to the Delvan fast." Jennifer said as she piloted her unit.

"Why? What's going on?" Nicholai kept insisting from his seat behind Jennifer.

"Imperial GARDs were spotted" She said still focused on her course.

It only took them minutes when they reached the edge of the forest.

Beyond the trees there was a great stretch of land as far as the eye can see. Nicholai was amazed at the site, he had never seen plains so far stretched.

Three smaller screens appeared on Jennifer's display, each one of her comrades.

"What now?" the one of Keo asked. They had stopped at the edge of the forest to get their bearings.

"Head toward the city" she ordered, "we have to get them to Delvan, that's our main objective" she told them.

They headed toward the city north of them as fast as they could forming a line with the fastest –being the Aero- to the slowest –the gunner Kong-.

Although shortly after, the reason they were running finally shown itself. Four Impierial GARDs came falling to the ground with out hitting it, then they sped toward the four with great speed, in a single file line.

"Move!" Jennifer called and the four got out of the way of the Impierial GARDs who now stood in front of them.

Three of the four Impiral GARDs were black and all the same warrior type. The fourth, the leader was green, it was the same one that had attacked the village. It was repaired and had taken to a persute for the two.

"Give us the boy and the girl." The green GARD said, it's voice still too hard to distinguish the gender. Another screen appear on Jennifer's display, this time it was the pilot of the Green GARD. The pilot was wearing a mask and had a crimson red, black and gold armor which reflected the lights in the warriors cockpit giving the person a dark sence. The GARD itself had a long samurai sword.

For a minute Jennifer watched her screen thinking of a plan. Then her GARD lowered and the hatch opened.

"Go, get to Lohan's GARD" she said to Nicholai. Nicholai waited for a minute before hearing "Go" again, he stood up and examined the distance between the two GARDs.

"Be careful." He said before getting out. "you too" Jennifer said in response.

Then he made a run for Lohan's GARD. One of the Impirial GARDs saw it and made a run toward Nicholai, went Nicholai saw this he stopped in fear as the memories of his dream returned to him mirroring the event that was happening in front of him. In his mind he tried to run but the thought was too far out of reach and his mind only reflected the event with the shadow in his dream.

But just before the GARD could reach him it exploded and standing in it's place was Keo's Gunner Kong GARD. It took awhile for Nicholai to come out of his fearful trance, however he was awakened from it by Keo's voice "What the hell are you doing!?" Keo's voice yelled at Nicholai from the GARD. "get moving" it said as it readied for another attack. Nicholai looked at Keo's GARD for a minute then continued his run, while the other the three GARDs began their face off and charged for the imperial GARDs. Keo went after a GARD with a ball and chain as he fired missiles at the enemy and drawing a bladed scythe weapon from it's side. Jin went after a unit that had a sword, his unit fired its head machine guns and throw three knives at it's enemy while it was running up to it. Jennifer attacked the green GARD charging at it as she aimed her units spear at the green unit.

when he reached Lohan's GARD the cockpit hatch had already opened and he saw Lace sitting behind Lohan still in her cold mood. Without a word he climbed in and sat behind Lace.

"Go, get to the city" Jennifer's voice came over the comm. Without question Lohan took to the order, and readied his unit for the flight as it slowly lifted off the ground. By the time he was at the right height the masked voice came over the comm. "Give us the boy and girl, or she dies" they turned to see that Jennifer's unit had somehow become pinned down by the green Imperial GARD which was now holding the Reliant GARD down with one foot on the neck of the unit and had it's sword pointed at the units head where the cockpit was located. By this time, the two black Impirial GARDs had been defeated by Keo and Jin who watched helpless at the site of their captain downed. The green GARD turned it's blade adjusting it to prepared for the final blow, raising it's sword over its head and aiming the blade for it's target, when out of no where Jin's GARD grabbed the green GARD from the back and had a knife pointed at it's cockpit. "do it and _you_ die" He said.

There's was no warning other then a masked unseen smile from the pilot of the green GARD before it turned it's weapon on Jin's unit and stabbed the GARD in the lower chest area where the cockpit was. The blade crashed into the hatch and right through the unit where the cockpit was located.

There was no time to process what had happened the event gave Jennifer enough time to react with an attack using the spear on her unit by swinging the spear upward, but the green unit was fast and parried the attack by jumping back from it's location.

Keo joined Jennifer's side as she got up. And the two units stood ready to fight their enemy. They watch the green unit staring it down and waiting for it to make a move.

It was apparent to them that the green GARD's pilot was too skilled and too fast for a head on fight.

Chapter: 4

Confident leader – the Dragon Heir

"Ready my unit for battle!" The call came from the ships commander. He was a burly guy. He wore a red bandanna, a crimson sleeveless trench coat over a dark blue shirt. His upper arms were bare and masculine. His lower arms had two silver guards lined with gold. A symbol in red paint was painted on these guards. And the same symbol in white was sone on the back of his coat. He wore a pair of well used and slightly torn blue jeans. He wore black strapped boots that shown their neglect of being cared for. He stood in the center of the bridge of his ship where his chair was located. The bridge had two floors but was still packed with computers and people.

"Derek, sir. Do you think it's a good idea?" A man behind him ask. Derek turned to him and nodded. This was his chance to show everyone the awesome power of his custom GARD. With that Derek headed to the elevator in back of the bridge and left the bridge.

"Death-wing." CGM-177 Deathwing that was his unit's name. A red dragon unit. Since he completed customizing the unit, he was never really been given the chance to use it. But he knew his unit could and will change the tides of the war. He just made it that strong. His unit was from head to tail, about 19 meters long and 12 meters high. The wings of his unit were lined with seven thrusters, three missiles, and a blade on both wings. The back of his unit had two big thrusters. The tail had a boosters running down it on every joint and at the end had a large blade. His unit was the fastest ever and Derek knew it. His unit had two long double sided blades on one side of it and a cannon that fired armor pearsing rounds on the other. He had small Gatling units on the forward arms and a big gatling hidden inside the tail. The top speed of his unit was still unknown, however predicted to be around Mach 1.

He reached the hanger and got into his unit, With it's long dragon form, the head was the cockpit. "it's time for you debut." He said with a grin. The hanger doors that were made just for his unit opened and a ramp was extended lights on the floors flashed like a runaway. The Deathwing was already facing the bay doors so there was no need to prepare it for launch. Derek felt it would be faster and easier if an emergency launch was needed.

When the all clear was given, Derek's grin had turn into a smile of excitement As he activated the units engines as it began to hum and shake. Then he launched activating the engines to full power the Deathwing shot out of the hanger leaving burns of where it had been just a second ago. The unit flow into the air and did a summersault before heading for the battle field.

Derek was over joyed at his unit. It worked better then he expected. The speed it flown at was extremely fast that the G-forces did not force him back. His units flight felt like a dream. It was hard to imagine how fast he was going.

He had reached the battle field at when Jennifer's unit escaped the grasp of the green Gard. The green gard drew it's sword from the lifeless gard and throw the gard to the ground. There was nothing left of the cockpit except for a gaping hole.

Derek saw the action as an opening for his own attack. He activated the hidden blades and as he flow past at an alarming speed he cut the green Gards arms which fell to the ground then slowed his unit and had it hover over the ground as it flapped its wings.

The green Gard turn to see it and knew that without arms, any further battle would be dangerous.

The green gard turned and headed for the forest. Derek was about to go after it, but just as he did the comm went off and a sign told him that it was done.

They had won the fight, but at the extent of losing one of their own.

"we have to get going." Jennifer said holding back tears.

"then if I may, I welcome you all to board my ship." Derek said in an offering manner.

"what ship?" Nicholai ask not seeing anything that resembled a ship.

At that moment Derek's ship appeared out of the ground. It was huge. Nicholai had never seen anything as big, the Gards as big as they were, were no where as big. Infact the ship towered over the Gards. However, it was not as big as it seemed the gards were at least half the heigh of the ship. The ship was smaller inside. But Nicholai took to it in wonder. How could it be that they had not seen it before.

There were three doors for GARDs, on the DragonLayer. One on either side of the front of the ship and another for the Deathwing in the middle. The Deathwings personal hanger was above the main GARD hanger, which was able to fit three human type, and four medium animal type. The two doors on the side of the ship lead to this hanger.

The Aero, Reliant, and Gunner Kong all when in through one of the side launch doors to get to the main hanger area while the Deathwing returned to it's own hanger above. After the Deathwing had docked Derek met up with his guest in the main hanger.

Once the three Gards had docked to their rightful places within the ship, the group got out of their GARD and closed in. Nicholai was still processing the sites and sounds around him to move from the Gard. "Come on" Lohan said peering over him. Lohan wasn't one to speak very often, and went he did it was soft and short. Although at this moment, it was different, Jin's death was effecting the group with difficulty, some more then others. Nicholai only knew Jin from what he learned of him from last night. So he was unsure of what to feel. He wanted to feel grief like his new friends. But it wasn't so easy, so he tried to remember Lance, and decided that now would be a good time to grieve for him.

Derek tried to keep everyones spirits up the best he could.

"Why don't you and your team go make yourselves comfortable, I'll take care of everything from here" Derek suggested to Jennifer, and she didn't complain.

Lohan watched as Nicholai continued to be amazed at the sight of the massive ship. "that's right" Lohan said to Nicholai. "you've never seen a ship like this have you"

Nicholai shook his head still speechless to say anything.

"believe it or not this ship is really very small." Lohan said as he adjusted his glasses.

Nicholai looked at him in disbelief at the statement. "really?" Nicholai asked at length.

"Oh yeah, there are all types of ships, big ones small ones like this one, some smaller." Lohan answered walking away.

"what do you mean?" Nicholai asked as he followed Lohan, but was stopped by Derek.

"where do you think your going?" Derek asked as he put an arm around Nicholai. "your coming with me" he said as he pulled Nicholai over to where Lace had been waiting.

"Now then, If you wilol follow me, I will fill the two of you in on what is going on, as well as give you a tour of my ship." Derek said leading the way out of the hanger.

"What is the resistance?" Nicholai asked Derek from inside one of the dragon layer's conference rooms. Nicholai, Lace and Derek sat at the large table in the middle of the room with Derek at the head of the table and Nicholai and Lace on either side.

"the resistance?" Derek responded thinking of how to explain. "we haven't called ourselves that since we as a group was started by the first chosen." He explained.

"then what do you call yourselves?" Lace asked.

"an alliance." Derek answered with pride. "we're made up of many different allied countries who are treatened by the Zeriar empire." He said before the question as to "how" could be asked. "My country was the first…" Derek finished.

"or so he thinks" a voice came from the door. They looked as to where the source of the comment had come from to find a young man in his 20's standing by the door.

He wore a dark blue outfit with long sleeves. his hair was long and dark brown, he had a sword by his side sheathed in red and gold. He had a book of some sort in his hand and an art tool between his ear.

"John, so good of you to join us." Derek said from his spot.

John walked over and sat next to Nicholai as he gave everyone a welcoming smile.

"My name is John by the way"John said as he sat.

Derek looked away as if to imply that he was not interested.

"I was just telling them about our little Alliance." Derek said folding his arms on the table.

"I'm sure you were." John said as he watched Lace. She looked at him and something about him reminded Lace of Lance. She began to see Lance in John that she began to replace Lance for John. She gave him a small shy smile which took Nicholai who was also watching Lace off guard. For the first time since they left the village Lace smiled. He then looked at John, but could not see what it was that attracted lace to him.

"So what do you do with that?" Nicholai asked being interested in the book in Johns hand.

"I draw" he said. "I am an artist. I also have an ability of summoning things, so the drawing helps." John finished

Derek cleared his through so that the attention was back on him "We were on our way to Delvan as well" Derek said when everyone was looking at him "so it was really no problem for us to give you a ride. We have to pick up something there anyway." Derek finished.

"Right, about that.." John interrupted "do you have any word on it."

"None yet," Derek answered. "I hope that it is finished though"

Nicholai did not have any idea as to what "it" was, It got him interested, but he figured he'd find out later anyway. So he left it at that.

"If you two wish I can give you a tour of this ship." John offered.

Lace got up and went over to John. "I would love one." She said grabbing John's arm. Nicholai became more surprised at the action. Whatever Lace was up to, she was not acting herself.

The tour was quite long, they went to almost every part of the ship. From the crew quarters, had two bunches each, to crew dinning area, which was big and was busy with people.

They also returned to the hanger to get a better explaining on what it was all about. Here, they saw the Reliant, the GunnerKong, and Aero being repaired and cleaned. This area was also busy. Nicholai and Lace also learned that when needed, the hanger acted as a storage bay as well.

"there are about 30 crew quarters and 5 guest quarters" John said as he lead them. He took them to see the guest quarters, which looked better then the crew's own. It had a more comfortable bed, more light, and more design, there was even a computer terminal and a desk.

The crew quarters were made for two to four crew members.

The armory had everything from weapons of swords, guns and explosives to armor of all types as well as shields.

Although most of the crew had their own custom made weapon and armor.

They final ended their tour at the bridge, which was a fair size with monitors above and to the sides. There were two chairs in the center of the room, one was empty and the other had a man with dark long hair that went down to the middle of his back. He wore a white outfit that seemed to resemble a military look. He turned around in his seat to welcome the new comers. Nicholai saw that the person's face had battle scares, his left eye bore a scare from a cut his right, a slash down his cheek.

"I welcome you two to the bridge of the dragon slayer." The man said in a deep burly voice that matched his musculen sized look.

"I am second in command of this ship, my name is kruger."

To get to the center area, they had to walk down a small set of stairs below that another flight of stairs when a bit lower to an area where most of the operations happened.

In the very front just below a walkway platform was the pilot controls where a pilot a co-pilot sat. behind that were a tactical center on either side. Against the platform on either side was the sonar centers. And at the very back was the mapping center that fed information to the pilot controls. It was also where the strategic planning on the bridge happened.

"We will reach Delvan by tomorrow morning." Kruger said mainly to Derek.

"good. Then things are going as planned?" Derek asked.

"If you'll excuse me." John said shortly. "I have to be on my way, I have thing I have t do before we reach Delvan." John said as he headed for the door.

"wait." Lace called to him as she caught up to John. "would you mind some company?" she asked.

"I don't mind." John said as he glanced at Nicholai. Then both he and lace walked out the door.

As for Nicholai, he had become amazed at the sight of the bridge and did not stop to give Lace's actions another thought.

Derek sat in his chair and made himself comfortable. "your welcome to stay here as long as you want." He said "I don't mind. Just don't get in the way"

Nicholai nodded continued to look around. He watched the crew do their work and wanted to learn what they were doing. Most of the crew were willing to explain their task and answer questions. This went on for the remained of the day.

The next day Nicholai awoke to a soft bed in a strange room painted in light blue.

He looked around the room taking in what was around him. A computer console to his left, to his right the door that lead to the rest of the ship. He looked across from him to another bed. Lace slept in that bed, but now she was not there. He figured she had gotten up before him and took a walk around the ship. She had been asleep by the time he got to the room. So it would only make sense.

It wasn't too long when he heard over a comm system, Dereks voice "Nicholai, report to the bridge… there is something I think you might want to see" Derek said.

Nicholai didn't give it another thought. Within a few minutes of recollecting his thoughts Nicholai jumped out of the bed and headed for the bridge, hoping not to get lost.

It took sometime but eventually he did find his way to the bridge.

Once he got to the bridge of the ship he found Derek at his seat, and Jennifer, Lohan, Lace, and Keo all around him. They were facing the door as if to be waiting for Nicholai.

Chapter: 5

New GARDs – the city of Delvan

"I present to you the city of Delvan" Derek said to Nicholai as he pointed to the forward most screen.

At first there was nothing on the screen but the endless pains of dirt, dust and sand. But before Nicholai could turn to Derek in question. In the distance on the screen a figure appeared. It was something Nicholai did not recognize. It slowly grow bigger and bigger as the figure came closer. He the saw the tops of building all in a roll from one end of the screen to the next. Nicholai could tell that the city which was called Delvan was a big city, bigger then anything he had ever seen before. As they got closer Nicholai realize that the buildings were a lot taller then he thought.

"If you want, you can go outside to see the city… Just be ready when we leave." Derek said at length.

Nicholai turned with a smile and headed out of the bridge. He then got on to the lift which took him to the top of the ship and onto an open area.

Once he got to the top he knoticed John looking out over the horizen. The city was still not visible from where they were.

"the screen was magnified" John said not turning to see who it was. "but your just in time to see it from this way."

As Nicholai reached the area where john was, he noticed a cool breeze and the sound of the ship as it traveled.

The time to the city of Delvan was shorter now that they were on the desert ship. It was like a underwater ship. It had a docking bay in the front of the area that had three launch areas, one that raised the units to the top of the ship, and one on both the left and the right side of the ship. In the front of the docking bay was a foreward missile/torpedo bay as well as sonar and sensor array. behind the docking bay was the middle weapons area which housed the main cannons that arose up from the top deck, two side guns that swung out from the sides, these guns however were only used when the ship itself was in combat. Behind that was the crews courders which was really a walk way with rooms to either side of it. Just after that was the mess hall which had a ladder leading to the entry area to where the bridge was located. The bridge was a network of lights, panels, people, and sounds. There was a captains chair in the middle of the room, a tactical station to the left, a pilot station to the forward middle, a communication station which was in back of the captain's chair and on a walkway just above it, a sensor station to the right, a Launch control station to the back against the left wall, and a damage control station to the right wall. It was clear to see that this ship was small, It was also knoticable that the ship was made for stealth runs and attacks. The ship looked like a under sea ship but it was smalled by a few feet. The ship was just rooms connected to each other, as though to have been built in haste and proper planning.

The next Nicholai noticed was the ground shook as a huge platform lifted from the ground, which was a door leading to an underground hanger.

The ship went inside and came onto a track which took the ship deeper inside. Nicholai turned to see the door close behind and all that lit the area was the ships lights and the lights on the wall.

"where are we?" Nicholai asked.

"Delvan…" John answered. "Well more like an underground dock made by the alliance."

"Is delvan part of the alliance?" Nicholai said as he looked at John.

John began to saw a look of thought "Well… yes and no" John said with a smile.

Nicholai's face shown a questioning appearane.

"Delvan is neutral." John said trying to clear up what he said. "they accept both the allance and Zarian forces. Their main goal is entertainment. You can do almost anything here." John said as he thought about the thinks there was to do.

"does Delvan know about this?" Nicholai asked

"um.. not really." John answered. "they don't want to get into the conflict so anything the alliance does is hidden from both the city and Zerian."

"How was this built without anyone noticing?" Nicholai asked.

"with help from elemental type people. We call them elerian, for short." John answered.

"who?" Nicholai asked never hearing the name before.

"Elerian. They are a race of people who can contral the elements. Each elerian can control one or two elements. But sometimes there are a few who can control all of the elements… but it's rare." John explained.

Nicholai took all of this into consideration as the ship came to a stop and they headed to the top docking bay.

"I present to you the hidden alliance base of Delvan." Derek said with a presenting voice.

The base was very busy there were three ships alittle bigger then the Dragon Layer.

There were cranes, GARDs, and people working on different task.

"this is huge" Nicholai said not being able to see the roof of the base.

"we're about 20miles down." Derek said.

They walked over to a near by elevator. The elevator came up in a building that was completely dark.

"where are we now?" Nicholai asked as he got out and began to look around.

"we're in one of our store houses." Derek answered. "you see we have four locations in Delvan. Each one has a lift that goes down to the base." Derek explained.

"two of those locations are store where we sell things." John said. "one of those stores is a GARD garage where they repair and maintain GARDs."

"really? Wouldn't that give away the desciss?" Nicholai asked as they walked out of the room and onto a road.

"I'll take Lace and we'll get some supplies for Sephier." Jennifer said walking off in the opposite direction with Lace close behind. No one had time to respond.

"not really, there are other GARD shops around here too." John said.

"and unless it's Zerian no battle GARDs come through the front." Derek said as he lead them through the city.

"where are we going?" Nicholai asked.

"to that GARD garage we're telling you about." Derek answered.

"Why not just use the lift?" Nicholai asked.

"how else will you also get a tour of this city?" Derek said giving a smile.

To Nicholai the thought did make sense. Derek showed him all the great hang out places, like the pubs and restronts, and John pointed out some of the good store in the city.

It took them a few hours to get to their location, the streets had been over run with people shopping, traveling, and partying. Nicholai saw a few drunks along the way., as well as shifters in the shadows between buildings.

"Here we are." Derek said presenting a almost empty road that was big enough for battle GARDs to move around in. the building were also big enough to fit at least two GARDs.

They walked over to one of the bigger buildings, where Derek peaked in to announce himself to everyone in there.

Nicholai and John followed after, and to Nicholai's surprise there was not too much to see. At least not from the front. The guarge was alliance owned after all. So that meant there must be a reason other then to say "hi" to come to the guage.

John ran off to through a door at the back of the building. Nicholai tried to follow but was stopped by some of the mechanics.

"It's alright." Derek assured. "he's cool. You can let him see it right?"

"Are you sure?" the head mechanic asked.

"I'm sure." Derek agreed.

"you've always been too relaxed." The head machanic responded.

"and you just have to relax" Derek said as he waved nicholai to go on ahead.

Nicholai went into the other room to find it full of GARD equiptment and two GARDs to the back.

One was a grey warrior type GARD that didn't seem to have very many weapons. The other was a wolf type that had two blades on the top of it's front legs, and a booster with two large blades on it's back. The GARD was a silvery white with dark red on it's legs and parts of it face.

The other was Warrior type that didn't seem to have many weapons or armor to it. It was plain grey and didn't look like any warrior GARD he had seen… except in his dreams.

The unit was the exact one Nicholai had seen in his dreams they one that tries to protect him. The sight of it sent a chill down Nicholai's spine.

The cockpit hatch of the Wolf unit opened and John stepped out. "So what do you think?" he asked Nicholai. The question awoke Nichola ifrom his trans state. He shook off the feeling and looked over at Johns unit.

"What is it?" Nicholai asked.

"I call it the Wolf Blade." John answered. "so what do you think?"

"Nicholai looked at the Wolf Blade. "it looks really cool." Nicholai said. "do you think that I could have a unit like that?"

John came down from his unit. "maybe. I guess if you want one. You need to get a lot of training to pilot it though." John answered.

"so why was your unit here?" Nicholai asked

John looked at the Wolf Blade. "Because it needed some repairs and upgrades" John answered.

"so did we get it right?" a voice came from behind. Nicholai and John turned to see the head mechanic enter the room.

"Steven" John said in response. "yeah, it's great. The Wolf Blade looks better then before."

"that's good." Steven said. "here, I want all of you to see this" Steven said at length as he walked over to the warrior type unit.

Derek had entered the room and was now looking at the Warrior unit.

"Okay, we're here, and we see it." Derek said with sarcassum. "so what about it?"

"I present to you the newest GARD we've built." Steven said pointing to the GARD.

Chapter: 6

Awaken the GARD - Its name is "Skyshift"

The Skyshift was the name to the new GARD Steven had said.

It was a multi uses Warrior type GARD that could change it's battle tactics by simply changing it's equiptment.

It was a new model with new systems and a new core. Unfortunately there was no one who could pilot it, for no one could activate it for some reason.

The core of a GARD is the power source that powered the unit. It is usually a small crystal found in mines. These crystals have blueish green color to them

However the Skyshift was given a different artifact. It was a rare clear crystal that seem to sparkle a variety of colors.

However it was the unit that Nicholai had seen many times in his dreams. What did it mean? He was sure the answers would come sooner then he would like.

After three days of resting and awaiting for repairs to be finished on the Reliant, Gunner Kong, and Aero. They were finally ready to leave the city.

With the GARDs were loaded on to the Dragon Layer as well as the Skyshift's equiptment some of which were not complete.

There was a flight armor that had a booster pack that connected to the middle of the Skyshift's back, the wings were located on the units lower back which had an extra booster lining the wings, it's weapons were a machine gun and a sword which was located on the left side of the hip. It also carried a shield. There was also a front armor that resembled the front of a jet –this piece however ws not completed-. The piece connected to the chest of the skyshift .

Although when not connected to the unit the equiptment connected together to form a small fighter like jet. It's colors were that of a dark grayish color the front of the wings were red, and the front chest piece was grey with black at the top.

The second was a long range full body armor that used missiles and ammo. The armor was very heavy so the unit had treads to move it. The armor had two missile pods on each leg that held 8 missiles. Two three-missile pods on either side of it's hip. Two chest gattlings which are insaled when the armor is in use, they were covered by a thick armor, two eletropulse railguns on it's back two 12-missile pods on it shoulders, and a small but thick shield. This armor's color was an army green and brown. It also wore a different facial feature, the units head would be covered in a thick armor that was designed to protect the vital areas of the skyshifts head.

The last was a close range armor that had a shield on the units arm. A large battle blade made of a strong metal with it's blade made from a silverfish crystal that seem to with stand yet cut through many things. Two knives on the units back, two katanas located on the left side of the units hip, and a knights sword to the right. The armor pack had an extra booster that gave the skyshift a little more speed.

As the ship began it's departure. Nicholai stayed in the Dragon Layers hanger staring at the Skyshift. He could not shake the thought that it may have been fate on everything that had happened.

It was only minutes that an alarm went off and the ship shook from an explotion. The Dragon Layer was under attack.

Within an instant the Deathwing, reliant, Wolf Blade, Aero and Gunner Kong were launched and took to a battle against a group of Imperial units. But the battle was out numbering of a 10 to 5 battle plus a imperial ship that fired at the Dragon layer making it shake violently.

Suprisingly the 5 alliance GARDs were beating the ZGARDs with little work and they were just about to finish up when a GARD landed on the imperial ship, it was the green GARD that had killed Lance.

Without warning it jumped into the air and with it's sword cut the Aero in two. The aero exploded in the air. Lohan was dead.

The green GARD hit the ground and charged after the Gunner Kong cutting it through the cockpit killing Keo. The Gunner Kong exploded and the green unit stood there choosing it's next victom.

The first two attack they didn't have enough time to react. It seemed that the green unit was not only repaired, but given speed upgrades.

Watching the battle Nicholai knew he had to do something, he just didn't know what. Then he remembered the Skyshift. If it was fate, then he hoped it would get him through this battle.

Nicholai ran down to the hanger and got into the Skyshifts cockpit. "okay, now what?" he asked out load. At that moment the unit turned on. The words "G-07 Skyshift" came on the screen. The cockpit lit up to reveal that it was a dome shape unlike the reliant or Aero.

"Okay Skyshift… I don't know if you can hear me, but it's nice to meet you." Nicholai said to the unit. "now to help out everyone." Nicholai said.

The words "Auto pilot trainer" appeared on the screen. Nicholai had no idea what it meant by that, but he found out soon after as the controls began to move on their own as the Skyshift began to move.

Nicholai gripped the controls as he saw that the Skyshifts programming was setting everything up while training him to pilot it. The flight armor appeared on the screen and the words "Aero weapon system" appeared. The GARD hooked itself up to the flight pack and grabbed it's weapons. The unit then hacked the Dragon Layers launch systems and activate the launch protocols.

On the Bridge it was a different matter. As soon as the Skyshift began to move, the bridge erupted in amzement, terror, panic, exictment, and chaos.

Everyone had lost their thought on the battle on screen and was now trying to figure out what the skyshift was doing, how it was doing it, and why. But no one could give an exact answer, for no one had a clue.

The Skyshift launched from one of the side catapults of the Dragonlayer and flough in the air with great speed as it headed for the four GARDs in battle.

The green imperial GARD finally chose it's next victom as it jumped into the air towards the Deathwing. Derek had just enough time to doudge the fatal attack, but the green unit ripped through the deathwings wing and the unit crash to the ground. Braking it's legs on impact.

The green ZGARD flow in the air preparing to strike again. It looked at the Reliant and charge full speed toward it. The reliant prepared for a counter attack.

But before either GARD could strike the other, they were stopped by an alarm. Everyone turned to see the skyshift approach them. It stopped in mid air taking aim at the green imperial GARD.

The green GARD looked at the Skyshift as it tried to figure it out. Then it took on the challenge the skyshift offered.

Without warning both units flough up into the air, higher and higher. Then the green GARD attacked trying to cut down the skyshift but the to the pilots surprise the green GARDs blade missed.

It then went in for another attack only to miss again and again.

The green GARD cut and slashed with great speed and power, but none of the units attacks were hitting it target unit, a hit. The green GARDs sword struck a hard surface only to find it to be the skyshifts shield. The Skyshift had blocked the attack and was ready to counter it as the unit pointed it's gun at the green GARDs cockpit.

Just in time the green GARD jumped out of the way before the Skyshift fired, the shots missing the green unit by mere inches.

The battle stop for a moment. Nicholai was out of breath, he had been trying to keep up with the Skyshift movements which were fast and swift, that he had no time to rest until now. A small comm screen appeared and it was the pilot of the green GARD.

"Your good." The masked figure said in a distorted voice. Then a surprised sound was heard once it saw who the pilot was. "it's you." The figure said. "I don't know how you did it. But a novice like you can't beat me in a GARD battle." The figure then turned off the screen and the green unit prepared for another amount of attacks.

Nicholai prepared for more control movements.

Then the green GARD charged for the skyshift. The skyshift dropped it's gun and pulled out it's sword in time to cut the right arm of the green GARD clean off.

The arm fell to the ground as both units had their backs facing each other, both hoping to had scored a hit. However it was the green GARD that lost.

The comm screen appeared again and the masked figure let out a sigh. "You won. You have beaten me again." The figure said. "I am impressed. I believe we will be see each other a lot very soon." The figure said admittingly. "I will give you this day. Next time we meet I will win though." With that the comm screen was turned off and the green GARD flough back to the awaiting ship that it had come from.

The skyshift floated in the air for a time being as Nicholai contemplated what the masked figure had said while he continued to catch his breath. Who was he? Why did he give up that easily?

Nicholai knew those answers were also soon to come, and when they do he may not like what they are.

Chapter: 7

Sephier – City of the Alliance

The battle had taken a toll on Nicholai, even though it wasn't him fighting.

He had questions about the Skyshift, but he wasn't the only one who had them. Once he landed everyone questioned his story. Was it possible for the unit to activate itself as well as battle with such speed and skill that seemed to out match any of them?

If so why would it need a pilot to begin with? Why did it activate only to Nicholai and no one else?

No one had the answers, at least not on the ship.

They were so close to their destination, but with the damages the ship suffered from, it would take longer then expected to get there. Nicholai didn't mind it too much, he wanted to rest and recollect everything that happened before he were to see anymore amazing things. He was barely able to take in anymore sights and sounds.

Once he docked the skyshift, he decided it would be best if he rested. So he returned to his room to get some rest while the Dragon Layers GARD mechanics began to look over the Skyshift in hopes of learning a little more about it.

When Nicholai awoke he found that the ship had stopped and was in a large hanger with rock walks. He got up wincing from the pain of his arms and legs, his muscles still hurt from the battle. He grabbed his glasses and left his room to find no one on the ship. Where'd they all go? Where was he?

He didn't know what to expect or what to find. he fund his way out of the Dragon Layer to find that the hanger was bigger then he could have even imagined.

There were rolls of shipps lined up from one side to the other, each with their own design, although there were some that looked similar to others. All of the ships were bigger then the dragon Layer be it in length or height.

"the dragon layer is one of the smallest ships in the alliance." He remembered hearing.

Was this it? Was this the alliance home base? That would mean that…

He made a run for the nearest door that seemed to lead out of the hanger, going up metal ramps and crossing bridges, he pasted by two ships, one a red color, the other a white.

Once he made it through the door which was a double door size. He was blinded by the sun light. He had spent so long in the ship that his eyes needed to adjust to the bright outside.

When he was able to see, he found himself looking from the near bottom of a massive mountainside.

The alliance had built their base along the sides of a small canyon that closed at the end, which had a water fall flowing down the back of the canyon.

There was a forest below him and bridges, pulleys, ramps, doors, and house like buildings all around, all of different sizes and features.

There were doors that lead into the cliffs, some a normal sharp, others rounded or unique, there were metal doors as well as wooden.

There were bridges leading behind the waterfall indicating that something lay hidden there.

Nicholai began walking up ramps trying to get as high as he could. There was simply a lot to see.

He passed children playing, as well as other members of the alliance talking, some wore uniforms he had never seen and some wore plain clothes.

He pasted large huts that seem to be recreational, may it be eating, training, or entertainment. All had at least a small group of people doing something.

Nicholai look up to see how far the cliffs went, they were tall enough to make him dizzy and he almost fell over.

After regaining his sence of balance, he was greeted by a young girl and boy, both seeming to be between the ages of 12 to 15 years.

The boy had an orangey yellow skin, and seemed very strong, he also had reddish hair that went down to the mid of his back. He was bare chested and wore long brown pants with scuffed boots. He greeted Nicholai with a grinning smile.

The girl had light brown hair, which was tied at the top back of her head with a pink band. Her outfit was that of a pink and gold sleeveless cut off top and a pink and gold skirt she had knee high pink heel boots. Nicholai thought she was kind of cute, in a little sister type of way. She did seem to be the youngest at around 11 or 13 years. She was no higher then up to Nicholai's chest.

The boy seemed about 15 and taller then the girl by about a foot or two.

The girl unlike the boy seemed very cheerful and energetic. She gave nicholai a nice big smile.

They introduced themselves as Cole and Ariana. They seemed really close perhaps as brother and sister.

"We came to show you around" Ariana said as she grabbed Nicholai by the hand and started pulling him toward one of the lifts.

The lift was a fair size perhaps big enough to hold about five people.

Once on Cole pressed a button and pulled a lever to activate the lift. The lift then began to shack slightly as it began to move up the cliff face.

The view was amazing as they got higher. The lift was exposed to the outside so Nicholai could see all around the area as they passed bridges, walkways, doors, and other lifts. He was able to see more of the other side of the cliff face from higher up. He saw people of different races and genders as well as sizes all though out the area. They mingled, worked, ate, slept and traveled.

"This is Sephier" Ariana said extending a hand toward the view. "It's our home, and maybe even yours." She finished.

Cole was a silent type and hardy talked through the tour.

"this is where the alliance was started" Ariana said, "The last chosen…" she stopped to think then corrected herself. "the chosen before you, build the alliance."

Nicholai still had no clue as to who this previous chosen was and what happened to him, that is.. if it was a he.

"SHE" Ariana corrected. "was defeated in the last great war. By her other."

Nicholai was still confused as to what she was talking about. He was busy taking in the sights as well as admire how this young girl could know more then him. The thought sort of made him jealous.

"Do you know anything about the legend of the chosens?" Ariana asked him as she looked straight into his face. She had pulled his attention to her and Nicholai knoticed that she was not very pleased at his errogance. She had her hand on her hip as she stared at him with displeasing eyes.

For a while she made him keep his gaze on her turning his head back to her when he looked away. It seemed that she was studying him, Searching for something in his eyes, but what?

Finally she sighed and looked away waving Nicholai off. "you really aren't very smart, are you?" she said making her words seem disappointing. "well I guess that's why they sent me to teach you" she said.

Nicholai didn't really like her tone let alone what she was saying. She was sent to teach him? "What does she know? She's just a kid." Nicholai thought.

"anyway," she said getting back onto the tour "since you don't know, A chosen is one person with two forms." She started to explain. "the two forms are born as if they were one person then separate after birth. They are two completely opposite of each other from gender to nature and ability." She continued, Nicholai knew this part and showed it in his face. Ariana looked opening one eye to see if he was paying close attention. The continued waving her hand as she explained "One a boy the other a girl, one with their power and the other with their life, one good and one bad." She then paused to see if Nicholai was still paying attention.

"they are then separated to different loacations someway or somehow. They must then go through tests, and eventually become one person again" she took a breath.

"if they fail for whatever reason, then another will be born until one can complete the professy" Those words got Nicholai's attention.

"What professy?" he asked her kneeling to look her in the face.

Ariana smiled "so you don't know all of it" she said sounding wise.

"The professy…" her facial expression changed as she thought about it. "I'm not really sure" she said finally with a smile. Nicholai got up, in disappointment "thanks, you were some help" he said softy to her.

Cole smiled holding in a laugh. Which Ariana spotted, "What are you laughing at?" she asked Cole hatefully. Cole didn't answer and just went back to his post.

They had finally arrived at the top of the cliff and got out of the lift.

"well this is where we start" Ariana said pointing out among the mountain they were on.

The mountain top was pretty big, it stretched out for several yards which in the middle was a lake that never seem to run dry even though the water fell over the edge of the cliff to make the waterfall.

There was also a group of ten watchtowers. They circled the large lake and the cliff. There were two soldiers at each one.

Nicholai was still admiring the view when Ariana jumped up snatching Nicholais glasses. "Do you really need these?" she asked twerling them.

"Yes." Nicholai answered grabbing them back.

"Well then, lissen" she said mockingly "If you don't, I'll take them." Ariana finished playfully.

"Alright." Nicholai said while fixing his glasses.

It took the whole day for the tour, it would have taken longer except that there were places nicholai was not able to see at the moment. Ariana took him everywhere else though.

Nichlai got to see a meal hall which was a large open area with a covering of wood over it. There was a Kitchen and an eating area. It fit about twelve tables. There were meal halls almost everywhere with at least one on every level and on either side of the city.

They also saw a living area, with had a group of three small huts grouped together in a half circular shape agenst the cliff face. There were many more groups of these all over the city, atleast two on one of the hundreds of walkways. The huts in the inside looked big enough for one person to live in there was one bed, a chest, a wash room, and a closet. However there were some for families as well, which were bigger depending on the family.

They then went to a learning area which was a big open spot with four long huts circling it. The huts were classrooms where as the center was for training area for the children.

Which on the other side, had stands for an audience to come and watch. There was a training area for the adults as well, and for the GARD pilots. The GARD training area was in an area more secluded and far from the Sephier. However those were the most popular, the training consisted of races, battles, and target practice. They were most popular that when ever word of a GARD practise was said, there would be a betting pool right after as to which was the strongest or fastest. Not everyone was able to attend so for thoses a Video or radio feed was put into the base at a spot where the interested could go and watch.

They hadn't gone to the references hall for it was not a very "fun" place to be. Althe same though Ariana told Nicholai about it and where to go "if for some odd reason, he had to go there."

"It's full of books." is all she would say about it. Even though Nicholai was interested in what type of information it had specifical.

Their last and final location took them behind the waterfall to the conference hall.

"this is where I make my leave" Ariana said somewhat worn from the whole tour, She didn't think it was going to be as hard as it was.

Nicholai insisted on seeing as much as he could, which sort of annoyed her. Then there was the questions, so many questions. Most of them she herself didn't know the answers to.

The conference hall was big and round, there was a spot that seemed to be where the head people of Sephier stood when there was a confence about anything. There seemed to also be an area where spectators to sit. The center was like a giant circular pit, with three doors two in front and one that he had just entered from.

Before a split second after Ariana had said her piece she turned and walked off with a "good riddens" whispered under her breath.

Cole leaned toward Nicholai and whispered "don't worry too much, she'll be fine"

It caught Nicholai off guard that the boy who was silent all through out the tour, giving only a smile when he laughed, had finally spoken.

Cole turned and followed Ariana out of the room before Nicholai could think of what to say.

Nicholai then found himself in the room alone.

Other then a few lights the room was really quite dark. The center was lit with a spot light that came from the top somewhere, It was too dark to see exactly where.

"Their really something" a familiar voice came from the darkness of one of the doors.

Nicholai couldn't recognize who it was exactly. Then the voice had a female figure and a face. "Ariana and Cole" She said as she stepped into the light, It was Jennifer. Had she been waiting for him?

"Looks like I caught you at the right time." She said walking up to him.

She then said as she looked him in the face "I see your doing better"

Nicholai didn't know what to say. He was completely speechless.

However as usual, Jennifer knew some of the questions he had.

"Yes, they are brother and sister" she answered the first question, a question Nicholai had through out the tour.

For a while they stood there in the light. Then Nicholai said the only thing that came to his mind, "Hi". Jennifer laughed at the Nicholai's response. He liked that, the sound of her laugher, the sound of her voice. It was angelic to him.

"I'll show you where you will be staying." Jennifer said as she guided him out and to one of the closer huts.

Night had come fast for Nicholai. After he was show to his room, he stood outside and followed the paths with his eyes on how he could get to it. Sephier was a big place, big enough to be called a city. So he didn't want to get lost.

Chapter: 8

History's wisdom – A path uncertain

The next day Nicholai went back the the referance hall that Ariana didn't want to talk about. There he met the keeper of the hall, an old man with a white bread and a staff.

He introduced himself as Korin.

The entrance to the refrance hall was under a sheltered area in the cliff face.

When Nicholai went in he found that the hall was not much a hall, but more a circular room with books, shelves and text. Most were about the chosen and the legends and

Myths surrounding them. All the rest was about the GARDs and the history of the Alliance. However, Nicholai was interested in all of it. He wanted to learn about the world around him since it revolved around him and the legends about him. He couldn't wait to get started on finding out more on this chosen business and the professy that Ariana mentioned. So the Keeper assured him that he could spend as long as he wished in there, as long as he took care of the texts that he read.

Nicholai read books that talked about the Great war, on how it started from a greedy ruler who tried to conquer the other countrys and kingdoms. How the Empiror now was really the dark side of the last last chosen, who was under the rule of the greedy ruler until the chosen killed the ruler and conitued, but with more vengance and power.

That was when the light side chosen created the resistance with a small group who went to every country and kingdom asking for support. Then the resistance became an alliance with the few that joined.

With the countrys and kingdoms that joined was a race called Eliria, they were said to have the power to country t he elements better then a normal person who could. Also unlike a normal person, they were also able to control more then one.

Nicholai read on how Sephier was a gift from Eliria, "that explains the aterfall" Nicholai thought.

He read that the Elirian people formed it from a mountain and put everything together with their power within a day of work. Nicholai questioned that part, but he took the benefit of the doubt and figured that perhaps it was true.

Nicholai read on about how the new king had found out about that race, he first tried to bring some to his side with some success, however the others he had hunted and killed. Eventually they were killed off. No one knows what happened to the ones he had on his side. just that there were not very much of them left. "Maybe Lace…" Nicholai began to think, then shook the thought "that's impossible" he thought to himself he would have known, wouldn't he?

Nicholai had gotten absorbed into the text and storys that hours felt like minutes and minutes felt like seconds. Until finally, he had found what he was searching for. A text about the chosen. It spoke as to how a chosen would one day appear and return the land to once it was. "that must have been the profess" Nicholai thought.

There was more. There was about how one side of a chosen would have a connection person that would know them, and watch over the chosen. Nicholai couldn't figure out who that would be.

There was also about five guardians who would protect the chosen and guide them.

He had finally gotten to the legend of the chosen, the one that was known to everyone.

That there will be a chosen who would come with infinite powers, who would be split into two people, one who would hold their life and the other their powers. One male, one female, one good, one evil. They would be separated and tested until the day they reunite. If they fail to become one then another would come to take their place.

If the one who holds their life should die then they both with die, however if the one that holds their power should die then that one will die while the one of life lives on until the next chosen take that ones life.

Only a chosen could kill a chosen.

If they success in becoming one person. Then will be given the task of choosing the fate of the people.

Nicholai saw that there might have been more to the text, but it seemed to have been damaged and unreadable.

So that was the fate of a chosen to find their other and become one with them, then decide the fate of the people. Could he really live up to that responciblity?

Before he knew it he had read almost all the books in the room. So Nicholai decided that he would stop and continue the next day. However once he opened the door he saw a group of people waiting outside, either standing or sitting. All of them were in a real shock to see him for some reason. Was he really that popular?

"what?" he asked looking confused and sort of embarisced at all the people looking at him.

"do you know how long you've been in there?" someone answered questioning

"all day?" Nicholai answered slightly uncertain.

"try all ten days" the same person replied.

Was it true? Had he been there for ten days? It couldn't have been that long, he would have known. He would have felt hunger set in, as well as other essentials.

But to him it didn't feel like anything. He walked slowly through the crowd shocked by what he heard, then trying to make sence of it. How could he have been there for five days and not know it? Was it even possible?

But then he thought about how it was that he had almost finished reading all the texts in the refrence room. There was no way he could have read all of that within a day, he thought about it more. But the more he thought about it the more questions came up.

Nicholai was so deep in thought that he wasn't watching where he was going until he found himself one of the meal halls. He then looked around and figured that since he hadn't eaten for ten day he might as well. So he got a tray and stepped in line.

Once he got his food he looked around for anyone he knew and spotted Derek sitting with someone. So he joined them.

Nicholai greeted Derek and sat down at the table. The other guy was not as big as Derek, but somewhat close. He was shorter though and had short dark hair. He seemed litterl in personality. He wore a blue shirt and dark long plants he wore shoes. His eyes were that of a fairly small size. He introduced himself as Gavin, however he went by the name Akira.

He wore no jewelry where as Derek wore metal finger claws on atleast one finger of both hands to sybolize his role as the dragon king. Dereks kingdom, the one that he was heir to, was known as the Kingdom of dragons. It was said that before the Zarian King conquered it, the land had many dragons of all sorts.

Gavin, or Akira. Was a sniper team commander, his group dealt with long range attacks. Gavin was the best sniper shooter in sephier, and everyone knew it. Gavin had a friendly personality one that was kind and easy going. His GARD was known as the G-808 Long Shot. It was a warrior type sniper unit. It was fast and was a set for long range shooting. It's paint job change with every mission it was sent on. From forest terrain to desert terrain to rocky terrain. Along side a sniper rifle, it had a sword for close range combat, even though it was on suited for close range combat. Armor piercing sniper bullets, and a normal rifle. It also had a small shield for defence or to prop the sniper rifle.

"so he finally shows himself" Derek said sarcasicaly. "What have you been doing for these ten days?" he asked impling that "something" had being done.

Nicholai really didn't get what he was implying, but simply answered "I was reading"

"Sure you were" Derek said with a smile.

"really, I've been in the referance hall all this time" Nicholai defended.

Gavin watch the two as he eat, not really interested in the conversations, atleast it made for good entertainment.

"the first day here, and all ready he's going into hiding" Derek said mockingly. "if our hero's going to do that in every fight, then we do have a chance" he continued joking.

Gavin couldn't help but laugh at the joke. Nicholai didn't really find it very funny though.

"why don't you believe me?" Nicholai asked alittle irrated.

"easy, I'm only playing" Derek said with a laugh. "we know where you've been" Derek confessed "it's amazing you didn't die from hunger" he said looking at Nicholai.

"Did you get any sleep" gavin asked.

Now that they had mentioned it he was beginning to feel exosted perhaps from not sleeping for ten days. He figured that perhaps he'll eat and then get some rest.

However before he knew it everything went black and he had passed out.

When he awoke Nicholai found himself in a med room. It was white like any other, with beds and certains and chairs. There were people in the room and it seemed bigger then the ones he was used to.

He got up feeling pain shoot throughout his body and his head. It pushed him back down forcing him to return to the bed.

"what happened" he asked weakened in his state. Suddenly there were five people over him looking at him. the doctor who was in a white outfit and checking his vitals, then there was Jennifer, John, Derek and Gavin.

Seeing them there had sparked something within him. could they be four of the five Guardians? The ones who were to guide him through his journey? To forfill the professy.

Was it all coming together?

He began to understand some of what he had read. His mind was beginning to put things together like a puzzle. But there were still pieces that didn't fit and that were still missing. He knew that he needed to continue his research, he had to learn more. Then he had to find out everything else, starting with his GARD, the Skyshift.

He rested in the infirmary for a week before the head doctor was willing to let Nicholai leave. The five of his new friends visited him everyday of that time. Although there was one person he hadn't seen in a while. Lace, what had happened to her? Did she know what happened to him? Did she care? He began to get divided in his thinking, he wondered about Lace, yet he also wanted to know more on the events to come in his life.

He didn't know what to do until, he left the infirmary to find Lace standing just outside. She seemed better, less angry and less hateful. She looked at him and for that moment the two just looked at each other, neither knowing what to say or what to do.

She seemed unsure about her being there. Yet she felt that she had to.

Both thought for a while as they stood there, neither one moving from their spot. The moment seemed so intimate and calm that even though they were unsure on what to do or how to feel, they were together.

A cool wind blow and Nicholai felt as though it was pushing him toward her. So he went with the wind and walked over to her until he was close enough to her to hold her.

Lace looked down at her feet unsure of anything that was going on, then she felt Nicholai rap his arms around her in a hug. His eyes close Nicholai whispered to lace "It will be alright. I know now, what I have to do." Nicholai felt it strange for him to do or say any of that. It felt as if he wasn't in control of his body. As though the words he spoke weren't his own.

From those words tears began to well up in Lace's eyes. She tried to hold them back, only to fail as they rain down her check. It was then that Nicholai knew that she was crying. For what he didn't really know, all he knew was that she needed him.

They stood there in each others rams until the sun went down.

Night had fallen and a sight that even Nicholai thought would never happen, happened. Lace was smiling. She also stuck with Nicholai as if nothing had happened. He wasn't sure at when or how it happened, but he didn't care, Lace was back to herself and that's all that mattered to him.

They both sat together and eat together and talked. Nicholai enjoyed the feeling of the happiness again.

"well, look at that," a voice came from nearby. Nicholai and lace looked to see Derek, John, Gavin and Jennifer walking over to their table.

"So when did the doc let you out" Derek asked as he sat down on the opposite end of the table.

"sometime ago" Nicholai answered.

"it's good to see you walking around again" Jennifer said as she sat down.

"yeah just don't pass out on us again" Derek quickly responded. "don't want a have to carry you back up to the infirmary." He continued as he grabbed a piece of bread.

"you don't have to worry" Nicholai replyed with a smile.

"good." Derek said munching down the bread. "your not as light as you look."

There was a silence for awhile from the remark.

"I guess your not as strong as you look" nicholai then responded with an unsure smile

Derek looked at Nicholai gazing into his eyes. Then smiled saying "I guess there's hope for you yet"

The six of them sat there for a long time talking about many different things. From history to current events. Nicholai even talked about his thoughts and ideas and plans about what he had learned from those ten days of study. Unfortunately it was not met with the same impression that he had when he thought it up.

"I think you better lay off the studying for a while" Derek told him in response.

"we don't want you dying on us that fast." Gavin played along.

"No, No, that's what I'm saying, I can't die unless my other another chosen kills me" Nicholai defended.

At this point Lace and Jennifer were off talking on their own and have left the group.

"so does that mean you can kill yourself since you a chosen and only a chosen can kill a chosen?" John asked interested.

"I don't know." Nicholai answered unsure.

"what if we were to completely destroy you, piece by piece, bit by bit, then what?' Derek asked thinking up the most goryous thing that could be done.

"I.. don't know" Nicholai answered now seeming unsure of Derek.

Gavin couldn't help but laugh at Nicholai's reaction to Derek.

"Hey, let's try it" Gavin joked as he calmed down "I just got some new type of rounds that should make I nice mess"

"Let's not" Nicholai said feeling small

"that sounds great" Derek said getting up "hey, you can be our target practice for the next GARD training.

Now Nicholai was beginning to regret telling about that part of chosens being the only ones to kill each other.

"if we're his.. guardians, then I think we should act more like it." John said looking up from his sketchbook then back again. He had started drawing right after he finished eating.

"We will" Derek said. "we'll teach him to not get shot" Derek then joked.

The three began to laugh but nicholai just kept feeling as though he wanted out of the conversation.

"Where's Lace and Jenn" Nicholai asked trying to change the subject. He looked around to find that they were the only ones in the meal hall and it was dark outside.

"hey now, don't change the subject" Derek said putting an arm around Nicholais neck.

"I'm not done." He finished.

"yeah, well I am." Nicholai said getting out of dereks grip.

"I saw them leave sometime ago." John replied not looking up from his sketchbook.

"which way?" Nicholai asked

john just pointed and Nicholai followed running off without a word

"hey, why you do that" Derek asked John

"he asked" John answered still consumed in is drawing

"well I wasn't done" Derek said getting up

Gavin watched as Derek walked over to john

"aren't you going to say anything" Derek asked john as he stood over him.

"your in my light" John said without even a glace.

With that Derek pulled the chair that john was sitting on, only to be on the ground in pain five seconds later. Gavin just watched and laughed as he saw the event while he finished off a sixth serving of dinner.

When Nicholai left the meal hall he saw what he had never expected, the city was marvelous at night, there were lights at almost every hut and the water fall sparked from the reflection of lights from both the starry night sky and the huts. The colors lights from both sources seemed to dance in the water with a mystical grace that was simply spellbinding.

"wonderful isn't it" a voice came from behind him. nicholai turned to see a figure that seemed female.

"Jennifer? Lace?" he said not able to see the persons face.

"neither" the person said walking into the light.

She was also attractive. She had what seemed like dark short hair that went down alittle past her shoulders. The light flickered in her eyes which looked to be a graceful shade of green. She wore a black long sleeve top that went from her neck to her belt. She had a small sword strapted to her back and long black pants.

"I am your second" she said as she walked up to Nicholai.

"excuse me" was all he could say

she gave a small laugh "Pardon, My name is Aya" she said introducing herself "I will be you second in command for your team" she finished

Nicholai didn't know what to say, his second in command? His team? Everything was going too fast for him. only now did he figure out what he had to do, but now he had a team, that he commanded even. It was getting too out of hand. He couldn't command a team, not yet, or could he?

"I am of the taokata tribe" she said. "it's the same tribe that Jin was part of." She explained.

"Jin? She was from the same tribe as jin?" Nicholai thought.

"he was my older brother" she continued

"that makes sence" Nicholai thought again,

"I joined your group to defeat the one who killed him." she said.

"can I trust you" nicholai found himself ask her

she gave a nod and leaned up against the rail of the walkway. "your orders are my first priority" she assured. "as well as your safety"

"I don't think we have to worry too much about that" Nicholai said

"you should get some rest" Aya said suddenly "we have orders to head for our first mission."

Nicholai was shocked in what he heard "orders?" "first mission?" what was all this?

He had just gotten there and they want him to go on a mission?

"it will be alright" Aya assured him "this is just a freedom fight" she said. "all we have to do is free a location from the enemy."

She made it sound easy. Nicholai thought. He wasn't ready to fight, he hadn't even been trained. "I hope it's as easy as you make it sound" Nicholai said to Aya.

"we'll be done beofer you know it." She said as she guided him to his room.

He just hoped the Skyshift would do everything for him again. Maybe use that training program so he can learn how to use the controls a little better.

Chapter: 9

Preparation – The first Mission: ready or Not

The next mourning Nicholai awoke to chaos as there was yelling and arguing going on out side his room. He couldn't really hear what was being said but the tones were nothing to like. He rolled out of bed and grabbed his glasses.

To open the door to a fight that was going on just outside his room.

"he's not going!" someone yelled "he's not ready" the person had their back turned toward him so he could not see who it was. All he could tell was that the person was a girl.

"he has to" another yelled back this time a guy "we've given him long enough"

"he hasn't even been trained" the girl yelled back

"that's not our problem" the guy yelled

"It's as much yours as it is ours" the girl yelled back again.

"he has orders from the councel" the guy yelled "it's his duty as a member of this alliance."

"He doesn't know everything yet." The girl yelled again "How is he supposed to know what to do if he hasn't been trained?"

At this point a crowd of spectators had gathered to watch what was happening. As well as learn of the out come. Nicholai couldn't see over the person in front of him so he had no idea of what was happening.

"that's why we're sending our best" the guy said

"our best?" Nicholai heard the girl said with a laugh of disbelief "Then why is it that I'm not going with him?"

"you are in charge of a team of your own" the guy responded

"then let me go in his place" the girl said

"your team has your own missions besides your team still need a replacement" the guy said

there was silence.

"then let him be the replacement, until he knows more" the girl said at length.

"it's not for you to decide." The guy said. "now move out of the way!" the guy ordered.

By now Nicholai knew what this was all about. He thought for a moment of what to do, then he put a hand on the girls shoulder which surprised her.

"I'll go" He said from behind the girl.

The girl moved out of the away and Nicholai was about to see who it was as she turned toward him. To his surprise, it was Lace who had been defending him.

Apparently all throughout the weeks he had been on his own, Lace had been appointed command of her own team and adjusted fast and well to the life in Sephier. She was even given her own GARD unit and nickname. Her unit was a warrior type that was slender and nimble, it was made for speed and close range fighting. She had given it the name of Vengance: "Raol teggra" translated to "tigerous Roar". She had given it a paint job to match it's name with black, white and orange stripes. It's weapons were two katana shaped swords that used electro pulse to cut cleaner. The units speed was an unmatchable fast, almost like a blur. No normal person or unit was able to follow it.

As Nicholai walked out of his room he saw that the fight had caught a lot of peoples attention. There were groups of people everywhere, on every walkway near his room trying to get a good look at what was happening.

Lace grabbed Nicholai's arm with strength that Nicholai couldn't help but look over at her. He then saw the worry and concern in her eyes. It took him a while to pull his arm out of her grip, she had gotten stronger since they had arrived at Sephier, but he eventually got his hand loose. When he did he placed the other hand on her shoulder and gave her a smile and a look telling her not to worry, that everything was going to be okay.

She then stepped back and disappeared into a crowd. He thought of going after her, but was stopped by the man Lace had been arguing with.

"sir. Everything is ready for your leave." He said as the crowd slowly dispersed.

Nicholai looked at the man and gave a nod.

"you will be leaving in the DragonLayer once you have gone down to the dock." The man assured.

"what about..?" Nicholai began to ask but was cut off.

"you must leave right away." The man hurried.

Nicholai looked at the direction he had seen Lace go to and questioned on wheather or not he should go after her. A short while later the answer was made for him by the man.

"there is no time." He said grabbing nicholai by the arm and leading him to the docks.

It had taken Nicholai awhile to gain his confidence and feel that the desidgion he was forced to make was the right one, although in his heart he knew it wasn't.

"You will be briefed on your mission once you are on." The man who had been arguing with Lace said. "Good luck" he finished as he pushed nicholai forward.

Nicholai followed and haeded down to where the DragonLayer had been docked.

He saw that the Docking area was not like before, there were people preparing ships for their own battles and missions. Machines moved as they lowered GARDs onto the ship or the GARDs walked into the ships themselves.

"Commander" he heard a voice from down the ramp he was walking to find Aya standing there waiting for him. "We are behind schedual, we must hurry"

Hearing that Nicholai went into a run down the ramp to her.

"Nice to see that you are alright" she said as he reached her "I heard about the insiddent"

"so what now?" Nicholai asked as they walked over to the Dragonlayer.

"we leave" Aya said. "I will tell you everything once you meet your team."

"My team…" Nicholai thought.

"Your lucky for your status" Aya said "Most of the time you have to gain up to the rank of commander." She finished

"what do you mean?" Nicholai couldn't help but ask.

"Most of our commanders started below someone and the gained the rank" aya answered "there are some exceptions though"

"what was Lace?" Nicholai asked

"she started at the bottom, but quicky learned and rose to her currant statue." Aya answered. "it's interesting on how fast and determined she was at it too."

"She wanted her own team?" Nicholai asked

"something like that" Aya answered as they entered the bridge of the dragon Layer

"Commander Chosen" a familiar voice called. Nicholai looked to find Derek waiting for him in his chair.

"Your on my team?" Nicholai asked in surprise

"don't demote me that quickly" He answered with a laugh. "this is my ship, so I over look any and all of it's travels." He said as he swiveled in his chair.

"then where's my team" Nicholai asked a little let down.

Derek simply pointed to a door stating that Nicholai should go through it, so Nicholai followed and went into the next room to see two men on different ends of the room. There was a long table with a black circular center and 8 seats three on either side and on at the front and back. There was a screen on the wall of the room most likely for mission updates on anything like that.

The two men looked to see who had entered, then found a seat at the table.

One man was skinny and long, he had red hair and a mustache and goaty which he stroked every so often with a big smile.

The other was a bald man with a bread. He was muscular and stern. He had a tattoo on his right arm and one from the back of his neck that went down to somewhere under his sleeveless shirt.

"This is jalack and Borok" Aya said pointing at the two men. The skinny one was Jalack and the muscular one was Borok. They both greated Nicholai in their own ways as he took a seat at the head of the table.

"This is the mission" Aya began right away as she activated a holo imager in the center of the table which shown a map of their mission location. "There is a small village that we found to be under the rule of the zarian empire. We want to free it" she continued as the map displayed what she was talking about,

"that's it" Nicholai asked. "that shouldn't be too hard.

"Mind yourself, sir" Borok said from his spot. Closer up nicholai could see that the man had been in many battles to know better.

"that is it" Aya assured "however we have eight warrior type units to deal with and we want no innocent deaths."

"the kids right, that's not too hard." Jalack said with a smile as he examined the holo image.

"don't under estimate the enemy" Borok said in response "or your sure to die real soon"

Jalak looked at Borok for a while "I suppose you would know" he said at length.

"maybe your death won't be too bad for this team" Borok said insulting Jalack.

Jalack jumped on the table right infront of Borok and looked him in the face. Borok just looked at him with his calm eyes. The two men stayed like that for a time until Jalak stood up and jumped off the table "he's not worth my time" he said as he left the room.

Nicholai didn't know what just happened or what it was all about, and he wasn't sure that he wanted to know.

"are we done?" Nicholai asked Aya who just stood there for a time.

"yes sir, we are done until we reach our location." Aya said turning off the holo imager. Then turned to leave the room, although once at the door she turned and looked at Nicholai for a while then left the two men alone.

Borok just sat there like a stone, not moving from his spot. Nicholai didn't know what to make of it, and didn't have an idea on what to say or do. So for a while the two men sat there Nicholai looking at Borok waiting for him to do something. however Borok just sat there looking out the window with his hands arched covering his mouth, until.

"sir" Borok said finally. "don't worry about us"

Nicholai didn't understand what he meant by that or why he said it.

"It is not our fate to stay with you" Borok said

Nicholai looked at him closer only to find that Boroks eyes were closed. Were they always closed? Nicholai wondered

"they were" Borok said answering Nicholai's unspoken question. "I can't see. However, I can see in ways that all of you can not." He explained.

It was beginning to get weird for Nicholai. Ever since he had begun his adventure with Lace he had seen and expirianced things that he had never seen or done at his home. And Borok topped it. He was blind yet a GARD pilot who could read thoughts? That was too much.

"It will get..weirder" Borok said with a smile.

Nicholai was shocked at what he said, was he reading his mind? Could he? Nicholai thought it best to take a break and leave the room.

"That would be wise" Borok assured. Borok answering Nicholais thoughts, was getting too weird and uncomferable for him. so he decided to take the advice and leave the room, just before he reached the door though.

"Sir. Don't worry about us" Borok repeated "we are not your last team"

Nicholai didn't know what to say and decided to just leave.

Borok sat in the room alone "Do not worry.. you will be fine" he whipered to Nicholai who had already left the room as Borok opened his eyes to reveal his milky white eyes.

Nicholai stood outside on the deck of the DragonLayer thinking about everything that had happened. Was he really ready to lead a team of his own into battle? Would they lissen to him? would they come back safely? He had many questions but no answers. Then he thought about Lace, would she be alright? Will she still be there when or if he returned? What of the legend and professy? Was he really the one to forefill it? Would he know what to do when the time came?

He stood there for a long time feeling the wind agenst his face and thinking of all of his questions.

"Don't worry about it" another familiar voice came from behind. This time it seemed to be a voice that he hadn't heard for a while. Nicholai turned to find chris standing there.

"Don't worry so much about it." Chris said as he walked over.

"It's been awhile." Nicholai said as chris joined him.

"yeah it has hasn't it." Chris agreed.

"did you finish what you had to get done?" Nicholai asked.

" yeah" chris answered.

For a long time the two stood there looking out across the horizon. Then chris turned to Nicholai.

"I'll be your teams Monitor." He said.

"your on my team" Nicholai asked as he looked at chris.

"I'll be incharge of monitoring you teams status." He said.

"that doesn't sound too hard" Nicholai said. "sounds easier then my job"

"you'll make a fine leader" Chris assured.

"yeah.. but right now I don't think I'm ready." Nicholai said looking at the sky

"No ones ever ready on their first time" chris said "most of all being a leader in a war"

"but I haven't even been trained, I don't know the first thing about it." Nicholai confessed.

"just follow you feeling and do what you think is right." Chris said. "think about all those heros in those stories, think of what they would do"

Nicholai began to think about it. He thought about the heroes in the stories he heard and about how they had gotten through their trials.

"All units, Prepare for launch!" Chris' voice came over the intercom. The mission was about to begin, their plans were made for this moment there could be no mistake. They had the upper hand, the element of surprise. There was no way anything could go wrong. They had worked over and over again on the mission plans.

The sniper team lead by Gavin who during missions went by the name Akira, would surround the outer edge of the mission area and stay hidden in the rocks and mountain points to monitor the status. While Nicholai's team would circle around the center of the mission point and pick off the enemy GARDs one by one as fast as they could. It was that simple.

"The sniper team is in position" Gavin said over a video com. "we're ready when you are." With that the four units launched and took to their assigned spots on the field.

Jalaks unit was a warrior type that like him was skinny and lengthy. It's weapons were that of two axe shaped weapons that were connected to a long chain so he can throw and recover his weapons with ease. It had a black and dark blue paint work.

Boroks unit was that of a massive headless creature with big long arms and small legs. Where it's head should be was an empty area where two guns on it's back could prop up to fire. It's paint work was an orange and black striped look.

Aya's GARD was a ninja looking GARD with a black and purple paint work. It's weapons were two small katanas as well as a small chained scythe.

It was increadibly fast and moved like wind through the desert plain. It had one feature that no other GARD other then Taokata GARDs had for it was a Taokata secret. It was able to disappear within a cloak system.

Nicholai launched last. The skyshift was still in it's grey coloring but it's armors had been completed, and for this mission, the skyshift itself chose the now completed Gunner armor known as Sky Gunner. The armor was painted in a green, orange, and tan paint.

The transformation took a good amount of time. The skyshifts head piece was removed exposing the gears circuits and mechanics of the head and was replaced with a heavly armored head piece that protected it's top camera and systems.

The chest plates were also removed and replaced with an armored chest plate that were connected to consealed gatling guns that fit in the chest cavity. Railguns were attached to it's back by an energy pack. Shoulder armor was attached to the units arms with hid an 8 missile launcher. The guns were attached to the left arm of the unit that held two missiles and four guns. The side hip armors was replaced by the three missile launcher. The leg armor was removed and replaced with two morter rocket launchers, and two 8 missile launchers. the bottom of the feet were removed and changed for tredded wheels that helped the unit move with it's heavy weight. Which also prevented it from using the catapolt, so it has to use it's own will to leave the ship . which was modified for the armor, the catapolt ramp itself extended an extra length and dropped to the ground forming a downward ramp for the unit to roll down. Finally the shield was attached to the left arm over the missile launchers on it, which were between the guns.

"you should use this if your using that armor" Gavin suggested to him before the sniper team had left for their post. It was a replacement sniper rifle from one of the sniper units.

Nicholai decided to take the advice and the Sky Gunner grabbed the spare sniper rifle from it's carrier.

Once the Sky Gunner was on the ground it made it's way to it's post and prepared itself for battle. Armed from head to toe, the skyshift had little trouble with the weigh it was wearing however it's gear would soon over heat from it. If that were to happen then who knows what would happen.

"Okay, here we go" Nicholai said to himself as he prepared to take aim at one of the unsuspecting enemy GARDs. "just as planned."

He could feel his nerves tightening as beads of swear began to form on his brow. One wrong move and it could all be over. He didn't have time to train or prepare. But with the help of the skyshifts systems it made things a whole lot easier. Underestimating the situation though was a mistake that could very well spell the end of his team as well as Sephier.

The sweat that was forming on his brow began to run down his face making his skin itch, he didn't need that type of destraction right now. It was all or nothing, do or die. He thought over and over. Unsure when the right moment to fire would be, until.

The sniper rifle went off with a load crack and bang as the armor persing round flough through the air toward it's target. It had seemed like all time had slowed for that moment. The judgement was here. Would he successed?

The round grazed the enemy unit as it hit the ground some yards away. "Another shot" nciholai thought as he tried to react fast to the error he had made. The shot was supposed to have hit the unit in it's core. Then the unit would explode and catch it allies off guard, then Nicholai's team would head in at top speed and take down what enemies they could. But it failed the shot had missed it's target and the mission was beginning to go down.

The enemy unit began to search for where the shot came from all were in a circle still back to back, so nicholai's team still could not move in.

"damn" he thought as he began to aim again. "this shot better not miss. Or it's all over"

With the enemy units alerted, it was only a matter of time before the enemy reinforcements arrived.

This time Nicholai took aim and fired as fast as he could not knowing where the shot would hit in the enemy.

Again the sniper rifle went off and the round flough through the air this time hitting it's mark as it's target exploded as planned. The enemy units turned toward their downed ally giving nicholai's team their window.

The first to hit their target was Aya's unit as it cut through two units standing close together. They had n idea what happened. The next was Jalak's unit as it too ran through the group of enemy units cutting down two more. Then out of the ground came Boroks unit as it smashed through the upper area of the enemy GARDs killing the pilots inside.

Then there was one Nicholai's team stood facing the remaining enemy which was backing up slowly as it knew that it was out numbered and had lost any hopes of a winning battle. It's only option was something that no one had planned for. Without a sign the enemy unit exploded, unlike the others this explosion was big. It engulfed the three GARDs as well as the little village, destroying everything in it's wake.

"No!" Nicholai said pushing his sniper scope away. He was the only one of his team that was not engulfed in the explosion. "Aya! Borok! Anyone!" Nicholai yelled over his intercom as the explosion shown through his view screen.

For what felt like forever, Nicholai could only watch as his team lay somewhere in the explosion with may have killed them all.

"anyone! Answer me!" he yelled over and over. Unit his words grow silent. "anyone…"

He had lost, his team, the mission, all hope. There was nothing he could do but watch the explosion as it began to settle until there was nothing but a shallow smoking creator.

Tears began to run down his face as he show no hope of seeing his team alive again. "no no no.." he said looking at the creator. His team was gone, the team that trusted and obeyed him. he had failed them. And there was nothing he could do.

Chapter: 10

Collision – the green GARD strikes

The Flames licked at the Sky Gunners feet as it moved over the remains of the village that was once calm, quickly turned to flames and black smoke. The mission failed. The village was gone, the villagers were all killed, and there was nothing he or anyone could do. The enemy GARDs had fallen, so where did it all go wrong? Nicholai didn't know. The terror he saw through his view screen was too much. What had he done? How could he have do something as terrible as this. Was he fit to be this hope for the world? How could he? He was not able to save even a small village. Tears ran down his face as he felt despare hit him. What had he done? He couldn't think straight. The fear and terror in him was too strong that it had taken him over. It drowned out all sound and all logical thought. There was no peace in his mind. Only chaos. His mind continued to play through the events that took place, relating it to Lance's death, the fear the dispair and anger he felt. All the feelings from that day began to come back along with some new ones. He didn't know what he was feeling, it was all a jumble of emotions.

For a long time the Sky Gunner stood there it's pilot had lost all hope and was in a mad chaotic despair that stopped him from everything. The GARD could not move or be ready for what was soon to come.

Out of the smoke a blade flough through slicing off the sky Gunners arm. The unit flinched but did not move as the arm fell to the ground with a loud crash.

The unit the blade came from appeared from the smoke it's from seemed evil with a smile of hate. The smoke had darkened the GARDs color but the form of it shown it to be the green GARD that had been appearing in every battle Nicholai was in. the same one that killed Lance and Jin. This time though it seemed to have flight unit similar to the Skyshifts first flight pack.

"I've been waiting along time for this" the masked mans voice came over the comm as the green unit landed in front of the Sky Gunner. "this time I will win"

Nicholai was still in shock and couldn't respond or move, his mind was many miles away, racing with thoughts and memories.

The green GARD slowly walked over the the Sky Gunner drawing another blade from it's hip and preparing to deliver a final blow. Nicholai's heart was racing and his pulse was rising. He couldn't control himself as he felt like he would lose all control.

"What!" the masked figure yelled as a form appeared infront of the green GARD.

It was a stealth cloak, Aya's GARDs stealth cloak. just as the cloak dropped Borok and Jalaks units appeared from out of the ground.

Nicholai began to feel a new emotion over come the fear and dread, it was happiness and releaf, releaf that his team had not died in the explotion and was alright.

"no one get's in the way" Nicholai heard Aya's voice "this one's mine" she said

her unit prepared for its attack as she continued "I've waited a long time."

Nicholai had a good feeling about Aya being able to defeat the masked man.

"Aya!" Nicholai said as he wiped tears from his eyes. "your alright"

"don't count on it" the muffled voice of the mask man interrupted. "what harm do you think a little girl can do to me?" the mask figure mocked

"let's find out" Aya answered. "don't worry commander, I'll win for my brother" she assured just before her unit launched for its attack. "Kaaahhhh" Aya yelled a fearce battle cry as her unit slashed and chopped at the green GARD. However none of her attacks were connecting. The green GARD was too fast. This went on for a few seconds before.

"Aaaahhh" Aya screamed as the green GARDs blade cut into her GARDs lower chest just missing her as the blade smashed through her units cockpit.

"Aya!" Nicholai yelled as he saw the blade crash through Aya's units back.

"I'm alright.." she answered weakly.

At that moment Jalak's unit made a running jump toward the green GARDs back as it throw one of it's axe like weapons. The green GARD dodged the attack pulling it's sword out of Aya's unit and swinging it toward the coming GARD slicing it in half, the two pieces separated with the bottom falling a few feet from the green GARD as the top flough over it landing feet away.

There was no moment of rest for the green GARDs pilot as Boroks unit fired the guns n its back then also jumping into the air to smash the green GARD with it's massive arms only to be countered as the enemy GARD made a slash upward cutting Boroks GARD in two. "Commander… Do not worry about us…" was Boroks last words before his unit exploded

Aya's unit saw the opening and took the advantage as it weakly make a stab at the green GARD. But the green GAARD was fast and it's pilot even faster, it dodged the attack grabbing it attackers arm and reversing the attack toward itself by bending the attackers arm toward itself as it attacked, the momentum did the rest as the blade smashed into the unit's cockpit this time smashing through it's pilot killing her.

Nicholai could only stand there as he watched in horror as the green GARD killed his team one by one. This time he knew his team had died for he saw them all killed with his own eyes.

A rage and vengeful feeling came over him as he saw the remains of Borok and Jalaks GARDs lying on the ground and Aya's unit with it own weapon stabbed through it with the blood of it pilot not yet dried covering the blade.

Aya, Jalak, and Borok, they were his team. As their leader, he had a duty to protect and guide them. But Nicholai failed in both accounts and now the negitive feelings began to drown him like an ocean of hate. Hate in himself for not keeping them alive, hate for himself only being able to stand there in horror as his team was killed. But most of all hate for the green GARD and it's pilot, for it was that unit that killed Lance, Jin, and now his first team. This was the last straw, Nicholai said to himself. It was going to end here and now.

From there Nicholai heard the familiar dark voice within him "yes, let it out" it said to him "let me out." This time Nicholai didn't fight it. He agreed with the dark voice.

He began to feel a great power run through him, it felt so familiar yet so different.

"this is it" Nichoolai thought to himself as an evil grin appeared on his mouth."this is what I need", his eyes began to show a sence of chaotic insanity as a blood lust grow within him. all he could think about was how the green GARDs pilot had to pay. Thoughts of him ripping the pilot apart, killing the masked figure over and over ran through his mind as he began to lose all control and the grin turned into an evil smile.

Out of no where a burst of energy in the form of spirialing red flames appeard from the ground and encompassed the SkyGunner turning it's color into a crimson red with black joints. The SkyGunner was changing and no one knew what was going on.

"this is amazing" Gavin said to the DragonLayer as he watched the SkyGunner change "energy levels are off the scale and they still continue to rise." he finished. "16.. no 1700" he said as his unit analyzed the energy around the SkyGunner.

The green GARDs pilot watched to find out what was happening, it watched also analyzing the energy that the SkyGunner was surrounded it. Now the energy was equivalent to a large ships reactor and it was still growing. No one was prepared for what happened next, the SkyGunners armor blow off falling all over the ground. Now a new armor was forming on the exposed Skyshift, it was like a liquid blood red metal melting onto the unit and spreading over it. The skyshifts new armor was like a demon. It's face had formed into what looked like an evil smile with the unit baring it razor sharp teeth that were the only thing on the unit that was grayish silver. The eyes darkened and narrowed turning into a evil jade color. The Skyshifts face was completely changed into was looked like demon smiling with evil insanity in it's eyes.

It's head armor now had a crest that narrowed back giving it the appearance of two horns, jet intakes formed on the sides of the face and glowed with a red resinants and flare.

It's lost arm begun to regenerate and it's body had completely changed, it's shoulders had a shoulder guard that looked something like red flames, it's arms had an energy shield and what seemed to be claw like weapons, it had wings that resembled that of bat wings engulfed in a crimson fire. the Skyshift was no longer the skyshift they knew.

Without warning the new Skyshift launched toward the green GARD with incredible speed, the green GARDs pilot did not have a chance to dodge or counter the action.

The skyshift grabbed the green GARDs head and lifted it up, then began to crush it. The masked figure had met their match, and had begun to regret it. Out of a desperate attempt the green GARD slashed at the Skyshift cutting into it lower torsel, but midway through the blade stopped, it was stuck something had stooped it. The green GARDs pilot saw that the skyshift had grabbed he blade as it was cutting into it. The blade began to crack from both forces until it finally gave way.

"I need assistance" th masked figure ordered over it comm. "this one.. he's too strong!"

a short time later two rounds flough through the air hitting the Skyshift and making it lose it's grip on the green GARD. Once it hit the ground the green GARD flough off hoping to get away.

The skyshift turned toward the direction the shots were fired to find a Zarian battleship. The skyshift charged for it as the ship continued it futile assault. Shots were either dodged or uneffective as the skyshift flough right through the ship, then with all of it's rage began to tear it apart. The crew of the DragonLayer and the sniper team found it wise to stay back and watch as the red GARD did it's worst to the Zarian ship and it's crew.

It had been hours since the Skyshift went berserk and transformed. After it had finished with the Zarion ship it reverted back to a fully armored normal skyshift. However there was just one thing wrong. For some reason when it changed back, the damages the skyshift had reseaved in it's normal state had also retuned. No one could understand it.

Now the skyshift rested within the hanger of the DragonLayer as they headed back to sephier. Nicholai had become worn out from the battle and rested within a room closely guarded and monitored for safety.

Derek and Gavin were in one of the conference rooms viewing the video of what they had seen. It was like nothing they had ever seen before, so questions had arisen.

"What can we tell from this?" Derek asked as he viewed and reviewed he footage. "what do we know?"

"well for one, the skyshifts energy levels grow incredible high" Gavin answered "as far as that we don't know anything else."

"right.." Deerek said unsatisfied. "the only one who does have the answers is sleeping soundly on the ship."

"well we also do know that with the increase in energy the skyshifts form, speed and power changed as well." Gavin said as he took a closer look at the video. "it's form is even demonic like"

"so what? This form is some Darkshift?" Derek asked.

"it could be?" Gavin answered as he continued to study the footage, he was no more certain about the event as Derek.

"so, I guess that's it's name then… darkshift" Derek suggested

"well it does have a ring to it" Gavin replyed. "now we just have to know.."

"when he wakes up, will he be the person we know or the person who pilots that thing" they said as once.

A new mystory had presented itself and no one could answer the questions they had until more was found out.


End file.
